Be My Love
by BlackVoice GaemCloud
Summary: Sebuah kecelakaan kembali mempertemukan mereka. Inilah titik akhir dari semuanya. Dan keduanya harus rela berpisah dengan sebuah akhir yang gantung. Chapter 9 update
1. Chapter 1

**Be My Love**

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other Cast

Genre : Friendship (Maybe) Schoolife, Romance

Disc : Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. Cerita Milik Saya

Warn : OOC. Gaje. Aneh. Alur Ngebut. Typo(s)** Ok Kwang Mi Pemeran OC ^^**

.

.

`Happy Reading`

.

.

"**Yesung-ah, jadilah cintaku, karena aku sudah berfikir kalau aku mencintaimu."**

**.**

"**Memang aku sahabatmu, tapi bisakah hubungan kita lebih dari seorang sahabat?"**

**.**

"**Mianhae, aku menyayangi kalian, tapi aku bukan gay dan sudah ada seorang yeoja yang aku cintai. Mian."**

**.**

**Author POV**

Pagi terlihat sangat cerah, sama halnya dengan namja tampan ini, ia nampak duduk didepan kelas, menunggu seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya dengan sebuah senyuman menawan tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya.

Dari kejauhan, matanya menangkap sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya, ia segera berdiri, melebarkan senyumannya menjadi sebuah tawa. Ia berlari kearah si namja karena tidak sabar.

"Yesung-ah, kenapa kau datang lama sekali? Aku sudah lama menunggumu." Namja yang bernama Yesung atau Kim Yesung ini tersenyum, tangannya terangkat mengacak surai namja didepannya yang menurutnya berlebihan ini.

"Memang biasanya aku lambat bukan?" Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas, 12-1. Yesung mendudukan dirinya diikuti namja disebelahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat sangat senang." Yesung membalik tubuhnya menghadap si namja.

"Begini, bisa aku minta bantuan padamu?"

"Bantuan apa tuan Cho?"

"Kau tahu Choi Siwon bukan? Dari kelas 12-2, dia tetanggamu'kan?" Yesung mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan tuan Cho-nya.

"Lalu?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku? Aku,,- aku menyukainya. Kalian'kan tetangga, jadi kau bisa mengatakan padanya kalau aku menyukainya. Bisakah?" Ucap si Cho dengan malu-malu, kepalanya tertunduk tidak berani menatap mata Yesung. Yesung tertawa melihat tingkah namja yang hanya tua beberapa bulan darinya ini.

"Hahaha.. jadi itu, kau menyukai Choi Siwon? Hah? Cho Kyuhyun?" Namja bernama Kyuhyun ini langsung membekap mulut Yesung yang menganga lebar layaknya buaya.

"Ssstttt, kecilkan suaramu Kim Yesung, kalau ada yang mendengar bagaimana?" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Yesung.

"Baiklah, karena kau sahabatku yang paling baik, paling 'imut' dan suka mentraktirku ice cream, aku akan membantumu denganberat hati." Kyuhyun yang tadinya tersenyum, ekspresinya berubah datar mendengar ucapan terakhir Yesung.

"Kalau kau keberatan tidak usah, aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar dan dinginnya.

"Tidak Kyu, aku tidak akan kesusahan untuk membantu sahabat baikku." Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menggenggamnya erat, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kyuhyun

"Jadi, kau seorang Uke?" Wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna, buru-buru ia mendorong tubuh Yesung, memberikan death glare terbaiknya kepada namja semanis Yesung.

"Haha,, sifat uke-mu sangat kelihatan. Bagaimana kalau aku yang menjadi seme-mu?" Canda Yesung mendapatkan jitakan dari Kyuhyun walau tidak keras.

"Yesung-ah, jangan membuatku marah." Yesung mendengus melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak seram sama sekali. Matanya ia arahkan keluar kelas, lewatlah dua orang yeoja, Yesung menyukai salah seorang diantara mereka, yaitu yeoja cantik yang bernama Ok Kwang Mi, hoobaenya. Yesung sudah menyukai yeoja itu sejak Kwang Mi berada ditingkat 10 sedangkan ia 11 saat itu.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini, meski Kyuhyun sahabat baiknya, tetap saja Yesung merasa tidak enak kalau ia mengatakan menyukai yeoja sedangkan sahabatnya ini adalah gay, tentu jika Yesung mengatakan itu kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun akan tersinggung, apalagi mengingat namja tampan itu menjabat sebagai uke dan mudah marah.

"Yesung-ah, apakah ada orang yang kau sukai?" Yesung yang memang cepat tanggap langsung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya cepat tanpa berfikir.

"Jinjja? Kau tidak mengatakan itu kepadaku." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya walau tidak imut.

"Ahh! Aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu." Alasan.

"Arra, kalau begitu, yang mana namjanya? Apa dia seangkatan kita? Atau hoobae kita? Nuguya? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu."

"Dia hoobae kita, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa orangnya, aku akan mengungkapkan cintaku secara langsung karena aku 'namja'." Maksud kata namja dalam artian Kyuhyun dan Yesung jelas berbeda. Kalau dalam artian Kyuhyun, namja itu sama dengan seme. Kalau Yesung tentu saja namja ya laki-laki normal

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya? Katakan saja, akukan sahabat baikmu."

"Tingginya bisa mengimbangiku, putih, cantik, pintar, imut, lucu, berkepribadian baik, ramah, matanya indah, kulitnya mulus dan sepertinya lembut."

"Apa maksudmu dengan cantik?" Yesung terdiam, Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

"A.. maksudku dia'kan uke jadi wajahnya itu cantik sepertimu Kyuhyunnie~" Mendengar penjalsan Yesung, Kyuhyun jadi tersenyum, memeluk sahabatnya itu erat.

"Gomawo, kau sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak kelas 1 sd, dan kau menjadi orang yang paling baik dan paling aku ingat. Kapanpun, dimanapun, bagaimanapun, kau adalah sahabat yang paling kusayangi dan kucintai Kim Yesung." Yesung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ye Cho." Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya. Kotak berbentuk love berwarna merah berukuran sedang.

"Apa itu untukku?"

"Aniyo, kau serahkan ini kepada Siwon, katakan kalau ini dari aku."

"Ish! Aku kira untukku." Yesung mengambil kotak tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku juga punya sesuatu untuk sahabat manisku ini." Kyuhyun mencolek pipi Yesung seperti sabun #o.O

"Apa?"

"Tada.." Sebuah boneka kura-kura sedang Kyuhyun serahkan kepada Yesung.

"Benar untukku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Imutnya, gomawo Kyuhyun."...

.

.

Be My Love

.

.

Jalan besar perumahan elite yang ditempati Yesung terasa sangat sepi, seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disini. Hening, hanya kata itu yang pas. Semua orang yang berada dirumah adalah pengusaha, tentunya jarang berada dirumah. Makanya perumahan ini sangat sunyi.

Sama dengan rumah Yesung, didalamnya hanya ada dua orang maid kepercayaan appa dan eommanya untuk mengurusnya. Didalam rumah besar itu hanya ada tiga orang, appa dan eomma Yesung sering berpergian keluar kota bahkan negeri hanya urusan bisnis, karena itu juga Yesung seperti kurang perhatian dan haus kasih sayang. Meski ada yeoja dan namja itu yang menamaninya, namun Yesung merasa kasihan karena kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti orang tuanya itu sudah tua.

"Haa~h." Yesung menghela napas, ditatapnya kotak yang berisikan cokelat buatan Kyuhyun sendiri untuk namja yang ia cintai, Choi Siwon.

"Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun? Tidak bisakah kau menjadi normal saja? Kalau begini aku yang menjadi tidak nyaman denganmu." Gumam Yesung kesal, kakinya menendang kerikil kecil dibawah kakinya.

"Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Itu takdirku dan takdirmu Cho." Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Yesung~" Yesung membalikkan badannya, Siwon berlari menghampirinya dengan senyuman menawan seperti biasanya. Dan Siwon juga gay.

Yesung semakin menekuk wajahnya "Hmmm, Siwon. Mau pulang?" Basa-basi. Yesung tersenyum terpaksa mendapatkan tepukan dipantatnya oleh tangan besar Siwon.

"Tentu saja." Siwon merangkul bahu Yesung, membawanya untuk berjalan lebih cepat

"Oh, ya Siwon. Ini untukmu dari-" Belum sempat Yesung melanjutkan katanya, Siwon sudah terlabih dahulu mengambil kotak tersebut dari tangan Yesung

"Apa ini? Cokelat?" Siwon membukanya, ternyata dugaan Siwon benar, cokelat berbentuk love.

Siwon mengambilnya satu, lalu memasukkannya kemulutnya, raut wajahnya berubah tidak jelas "Ini enak Yesung-ah, sangat manis sepertimu, apa kau yang membuatnya?" Yesung menggeleng cepat.

"Jangan malu, kau'kan yang membuatnya?"

"An-" Yesung membuka mulutnya lebar hendak mengatakan 'aniyo', tapi lagi-lagi Siwon tidak memperbolehkannya berbicara "Gomawo." Setelah itu Siwon berlari

"Susah sekali hanya untuk memberikan penjelasan, Kyuhyun akan marah padaku. Andwaeyo."

.

Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas bed berwarna merahnya, tepat didepannya terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang terbuka lebar, diseberang sana adalah kamar Siwon, bahkan Yesung sering melihat Siwon dari jendela itu. Dan, Siwon ada disana sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya, mengatakan sesuatu yang Yesung tidak mengerti.

Terpaksa Yesung harus mendekati jendela dengan malas "Ada apa?"

"Aku akan kesana, tunggu." Kedua mata Yesung melebar. Kakinya sulit digerakan begitu juga dengan bibirnya, yang ingin mengatakan tidak

"Akh! Pasti Choi akan bermalam disini, shiro. Dia akan melakukan hal yang aku benci, eomma~ aku bukan gay~."

KLEK

Dan bencanapun datang menghampirinya...

**-TBC/END?-**

**FF baru, semoga suka nde. Aku tidak yakin, sebenarnya. Mungkin cerita ini pasaran dan basi, tapi aku tetap ingin publish #LOL**

**Ratenya bisa berubah seiring mood author, jadi semua ff aku itu ratenya antara T-M.**

**Berikan pendapat kalian**

**-GOMAWO-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be My Love**

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other Cast

Genre : Friendship (Maybe) Schoolife, Romance

Disc : Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. Cerita Milik Saya

Warn : OOC. Gaje. Aneh. Alur Ngebut. Typo(s)** Ok Kwang Mi Pemeran OC ^^**

.

.

`Happy Reading`

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dimeja makan rumahnya, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Sesekali ia tersenyum "Ah!~ semoga saja Siwon menyukai cokelat buatanku."

"Kyuhyun-ah." Sang eomma memanggilnya. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah eommanya yang sedang memasak "Nde, eomma."

"Apa kau yang menghabiskan garam?"

"Ye?!" Mata Kyuhyun setengah membulat, ada perasaan takut dihatinya "Lihatlah, semua garam yang ada ditoples ini habis."

"Kyuhyun hyung kemarin'kan membuat cokelat pakai garam." Sahut namja manis dongsaeng Kyuhyun, Cho Ryeowook "MWO?!" Seketika mata Kyuhyun melebar "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau yang aku masukan kemarin itu garam?"

"Hyung terlalu serius, biasanya hyung akan marah jika aku menganggumu, ya sudah, aku diamkan saja." Jawab namja yang berusia 12 tahun tersebut "Kyuhyun, sekarang kau harus membeli garam." Marah sang eomma "Nde." Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah...

.

.

Be My Love

.

.

KLEK...

Pintu kamar Yesung terbuka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon yang membukanya. "Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Aku mau menemanimu tidur, pasti kau takut'kan?" Yesung memejamkan matanya, menghela napas sepanjang yang ia bisa.

Siwon mendudukan dirinya dikursi meja belajar Yesung. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Apa?" Yesung menarik kursi lain, hingga mereka duduk berhadapan. "Emm, yang membuat cokelat itu bukan aku Choi Siwon. Itu-"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Kau tahu? rasa cokelat itu sangat asin, bahkan aku muntah setelah dirumah." Yesung menutup kedua telinganya. Ia yakin, Siwon tidak akan marah begitu saja, pasti namja tampan ini akan marah berkepanjangan. "Kau Choi, kau. Aku mau memberi tahumu, tapi kau tidak meperbolehkan aku bicara. Dan kenapa tadi kau mengatakan kalau itu sangat manis?"

"YAK! KIM YESUNG, AKU MENGIRA KAU YANG MEMBUAT ITU UNTUKKU, JADI KUKATAKAN SAJA KALAU ITU MANIS." Siwon berteriak lebih nyaring dari Yesung. Namja manis ini menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi. "Lupakan. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu Choi."

Siwon memalingkan kepalanya menatap kearah lain, ia sedang kesal dengan Yesung "Ada seseorang yang mencintaimu. Cho Kyuhyun, kau taku'kan? Namja yang sering bersamaku."

"Oh! Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak menyukainya, apalagi mencintainya. Ani." Masih tidak mau menatap Yesung, Siwon berjalan menuju bed besar Yesung. Merebahkan tubuh besarnya disana "Kumohon Siwon-ah, dia orang baik."

"Seberapa baiknyapun Kyuhyun itu, kalau aku tidak cinta mau bagaimana? Kau tidak bisa memaksaku Yesung." Ucap Siwon dingin "Jika aku 'mencintaimu' maukah kau juga mencintai Kyuhyun untukku?"

Hening. Yesung gugup dan tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya, matanya memerah bukan karena mau menangis, tapi ia takut, apa yang akan Siwon berikan setelah ini. "Tergantung. Kau tidak bisa memanfaatkan aku ataupun dirimu sendiri Yesung-ah. kau tidak pandai berbohong."

"Bahkan jika aku serius? Maukah?" Siwon kembali terdiam. Sungguh, Yesung sudah terlihat seperti perempuan sekarang. Meninggigit bibir bawah, meremas tangan yang berkeringat, menundukkan wajah yang memerah. Siwon menatap Yesung yang tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya, dengan sikap yang seperti itu membuat Siwon yakin. "Apakah kau juga mau menjadi namjaku? Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan, tapi jadilah cintaku, karena aku sudah berfikir, aku mencintaimu Yesung-ah."

Yesung semakin menundukkan kepalanya. 'Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae. Bukan maksduku mengkhianatimu, tapi jika tidak seperti ini maka Siwon tidak akan mau, kaupun tidak tahu seberapa keras kepalanya namja itu. Dan satu yang tidak kau tahu Choi, aku bukan gay.' Yesung membatin lirih. Dengan perlahan ia memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Siwon yang masih berbaring. Mereka berdua bertatapan "Apapun yang kau perintahkan padaku, aku mau. Tapi kau harus menjadi namjaku."

Yesung berfikir untuk yang kedua kalinya, tatapan mata Siwon sangat tulus, seolah disana tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan "Ye, aku mau."

Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya, ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Yesung. Lain halnya dengan Yesung yang tersenyum canggung. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun, saat disekolah kita tidak boleh terlihat seperti kekasih, jangan membuat Kyuhyun curiga, kau mengerti?" Siwon mengangguk patuh. Seperti anjing yang setia kepada majikannya, tapi anjing itu juga berbahaya dan bisa mengigit tuannya sewaktu-waktu.

"Yesung-ah." Yesung menoleh kearah Siwon, dan memiringkan kepalanya "Mwo?"

"Yak! Dan satu lagi, KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENYENTUH APAPUN DARIKU." Teriak Yesung yang mulai mengerti tatapan Siwon. Namja inilah yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman yang awalnya ingin Yesung berikan kepada yeoja yang ia cintai direbut namja keras kepala seperti Choi Siwon. "Ah! nde, tolong berikan aku kesempatan untuk-"

Sudah diduga, Siwon tidak akan memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengatakan apapun. Siwon hanya takut, jika Yesung akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai, yaitu tiga kata 'Aku bukan gay' Siwon hanya tidak mau Yesung mengatakan itu. Pasti ia akan merasakan sakit hati. Dulu, Yesung juga pernah hampir mengatakan kalau ia bukan gay, tapi Siwon langsung menutup bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Sama dengan sekarang.

Yesung berada dalam pangkuan Siwon, meski kedua tangan mungilnya berontak, tapi Siwon mengunci tubuh Yesung dengan tangan besar dan berototnya. "Siwon-ah, sudah kukatakan jangan-"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau hanya perlu diam." Siwon membawa Yesung keatas bed, membiarkan Yesung masih menindihi tubuhnya dengan bibir mereka yang menyatu "Siwon-ah."

Yesung terus berontak, mencoba melepaskan tangan Siwon yang melingkari tubuhnya "Siwon-ah jebal."

Siwon membalik posisi mereka, sekarang, Yesung yang berada dibawah. Siwon menatap wajah Yesung yang sangat memelas "Anjing yang setiapun bisa mengigit majikannya, kenapa aku yang manusia tidak bisa?"

"Jangan katakan kalau kau akan mengingkari janjimu!"

"Hanya beberapa, oh! Tepatnya janji yang ini 'kau tidak boleh menyentuh apapun dariku' Siwon menirukan ekspresi ketakutan Yesung saat mengucapkan kalimat itu

"AKU BUKAN GAY." Akhirnya, kalimat yang tidak ingin Siwon dengar terucap dari sepasang bibir cherry milik Yesung. Mereka tediam

"Baiklah, jika begitu, aku yang akan membuatmu menjadi gay."

"Tidak akan Siwon-ah, seberapapun kau mencoba menyentuh titik sensitifku, aku tidak akan menegang, karena sudah kukatakan aku bukan gay." Siwon menulikan telinganya. Ia menahan kepala Yesung, memiringkannya kekiri, lalu menempelkan bibir mereka, menyesap bibir bawah Yesung sekuat yang ia bisa, sampai Yesung merasakan bibirnya akan bengkak.

Ciuman Siwon semakin turun kebawah, berhenti dileher jenjang Yesung, menjilatinya tepat dinadi namja manis itu. Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya erat, rasanya ia ingin mendesah, benda hangat dan kenyal itu terasa memabukkan ketika menjilati lehernya seperti ini.

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya meremas surai Siwon. Ada rasa berkecamuk dalam perutnya. Siwon menatap wajah pasrah Yesung, jika seperti ini, Yesung juga terlihat seperti seorang uke yang pasrah terhadap apapun yang dilakukan semenya.

Tubuh Yesung memanas, terasa terbakar oleh permainan Siwon. Dengan tidak sabaran, Siwon membuka kancing seragam Yesung, melemparkannya kesembarang arah. Yesung tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika ujung lidah Siwon bermain disekitar nipplenya. Ia semakin menjambak rambut Siwon, dan saat itu juga bibirnya berdarah. "Ah... Siwon.. kau ahh.. nappeun.."

Seluruh leher Yesung penuh dengan kissmark ciptaan Siwon, tidak ada sedikitpun baigan yang kosong. Sementara dadanya, hanya dibagian kiri yang masih mulus, sementara bagian kanan sudah penuh. "Aku tahu, kau menyukainya'kan?"

Siwon menggesek-gesekan bagian bawah mereka yang masih terbalut celana, tapi Yesung sama sekali tidak menegang, seperti apa yang ia katakan tadi. "Seberapapun kau mencoba, itu tidak akan berhasil."

Yesung melepaskan tangannya yang berada dirambut Siwon. Namja tampan itu tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, ia kembali menjilati dada sebelah kiri Yesung, menarik-narik nipple namja itu dengan giginya. Yesung menarik selimut yang ada dibawahnya, hingga tidak berbentuk lagi. Lidah Siwon berjalan merambat menuju leher, kemudian telinga Yesung, meniupnya beberapa kali membuat Yesung merinding. "Kita lihat, apakah kau yang menang? Atau aku?"

Siwon menyeringai, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Yesung. Yesung berfikir, ini kesempatannya untuk kabur. Biar ia bukan gay, kalau tubuhnya dipermainkan seperti ini tetap saja ia merasa murahan. Dengan perlahan Yesung turun dari bed, Siwon tahu gerak-gerik mencurigakan dibelakangnya, ia segera berlari kearah pintu, menghadang Yesung yang bersiap membuka pintu. "Mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja keluar, dan menjauh darimu."

"Tapi kau namjaku Yesung-ah, meski kau bukan gay, seharusnya kau memperbolehkanku bermain dengan tubuhmu." Siwon memandang tubuh Yesung yang kelihatan sudah hancur #? Kissmark yang memenuhi leher jenjang dan dada namja itu. "Tidak semudah yang kau fikirkan, seberapa jauhpun kau lari, Choi Siwon tetap akan bisa menemukanmu."

Siwon menggendong Yesung, menidurkan namja manisnya itu kembali. "Neo jinjja!?"

Yesung menendang-nendang Siwon yang hendak membuka celananya. Bukan Siwon kalau menyerah dengan namja selemah Yesung. Kini, Yesung sudah dalam keadaan full naked. Siwon kembali menindihi tubuh Yesung yang terasa melemas, ia membuka lebar-lebar kedua paha Yesung, lalu ia menjilati satu jarinya terlebih dahulu. Tanpa pemberitahuan, Siwon memasukan satu jari itu kedalam hole Yesung

"AAAAAAAAKHHHH~ CHOI SIWON PABBO~" Yesung berteriak panjang. Air mata tanpa ia ketahui mengalir disudut matanya, rasanya sangat sakit dan panas. Holenya terasa dirobek secara paksa. Siwon membiarkan Yesung untuk tenang sementara. Setelah merasa Yesung tenang, Siwon menarik jarinya, kemudian memasukan dua jarinya sekaligus. Yesung tidak berteriak, hanya matanya yang terpejam erat, bibirnyapun semakin berdarah. "Jangan digigit seperti itu Yesung-ah, lihatlah bibirmu jadi berdarah."

"Sakit Siwon-ah, aku tidak kuat."

"Ssst, tenanglah, aku hanya ingin kau juga menjadi gay." Siwon mengelus lembut surai hitam Yesung. Dengan tempo yang perlahan, Siwon menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk dalam hole Yesung. "Hentikan Siwon-ah, sakit." Airmata sudah membanjiri pipi Yesung, tapi Siwon tidak juga berhenti. Tusukan yang awalnya lambat, lama-kelamaan jadi cepat, hingga tubuh Yesung juga turun naik. "Ahh. Ahh... there.. yes.. you stupid Choi.." Yesung mulai meracau tidak jelas ketika dua jari Siwon menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Perlahan, juniornya mulai bangun #?. Mata Siwon berbinar "Sedikit lagi."

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Junior Yesung yang tadinya sedikit bangun kini tertidur kembali. Buru-buru ia mendorong Siwon menjauh darinya, mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang.. Yesung meringis, rasa dibawah sana sangat sakit "Kau,, awas kau Choi Siwon." Siwon memasang wajah tidak bersalah.

Yesung melangkah dengan tertatih menuju pintu, Siwon tertawa melihat jalan aneh Yesung, kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya pura-pura tidur.

"Ah! Jung eomma, ada apa?" Tanya Yesung pada yeoja tua yang sudah ia anggap eomma kandungnya ini. Yoeja ini mengeryit melihat penampilan Yesung yang menurutnya sangat berantakan, apalagi Yesung menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, dan seperti ada yang disembunyikan Yesung dilehernya. "Kyuhyun, temanmu. Dia-"

"Yesungie." Mata Yesung membulat

"Eomma pergi dulu Yesung-ah." Jung eomma pergi meninggalkan Yesung bersama Kyuhyun "Kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Yesung

"Kau yang kenapa? Penampilanmu sangat berantakan dan, apa yang kau sembunyikan dilehermu?" Yesung menggeleng cepat. Menghindar saat Kyuhyun hendak membuka selimutnya.

"Tadi aku tidur, dan aku tidak pakai baju, aku malu."

"Oh, jadi itu. Bolehkah aku masuk kekamarmu?"

"Ani, kamarku sangat berantakan. Sebaiknya kita bicara disana saja." Yesung membawa Kyuhyun keruang tengah depan tv. Mereka berdua duduk disofa, Yesung selalu bergerak resah karena merasa tidak nyaman sekaligus sakit.

"Ada apa Kyu-ah? kenapa sore menjelang malam seperti ini kau datang kerumahku?"

"Yesung-ah, bagaimana ini? Aku malah memasukan garam kedalam cokelat yang aku berikan kepada Siwon?"

"APA?" Yesung pura-pura kaget, padahal ia sudah tahu "Tapi Siwon mengatakan padaku kalau cokelatnya enak, mungkin karena aku mengatakan kalau itu dari mu Kyu-ah." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu, wajahnya merah sekarang.

"Benarkah? Siwon mengatakan begitu?" Yesung mengangguk "Mungkin besok kalian akan jadian. Chukkaeyo."

"Semoga saja Yesung-ah."

"Ya, semoga.. aku mendukung kalian berdua, semoga hubungan kalian lancar dan bisa menikah nde."

"Gomawo." Siwon yang mendengar percakapan itu dari jauh merasa sesak didadanya

"Kau melakukan itu hanya karena Kyuhyun. Kau terlalu sayang dengan sahabatmu itu, hingga kau rela melakukan ini."

**-TBC/END-**

**Gak yakin sama chap ini. Pasti aneh banget yah? Mianhae T.T**

**Gomawo yang udah review dichap kemaren, smoga gak bosen untuk baca dan review ff aku.**

**Jujur aku terharu, ternyata masih banyak yang suka sama super junior TOT dan KyuSung, WonSung DLL. AKU SANGAT TERHARU #LEBAY**

**Kalo banyak yang suka sama KyuSung dan masih mengharapkan ff KyuSung aku jadi semangat buat ff meski ff aku gaje \^^/**

**-GOMAWO-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be My Love**

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other Cast

Genre : Friendship (Maybe) Schoolife, Romance

Disc : Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. Cerita Milik Saya

Warn : OOC. Gaje. Aneh. Alur Ngebut. Typo(s)** Ok Kwang Mi Pemeran OC ^^**

.

.

`Happy Reading`

.

.

"Yesung-ah, kajja kita ganti baju. Apa kau tidak ikut olahgara?" Namja yang diajak bicara menghempaskan kepalanya ketumpukan buku

"Aku tidak ikut Kyu-ah, aku sakit." Yesung merapatkan neckwear berwarna merah yang ia pakai, menyembunyikan sesuatu hasil karya Siwon dileher jenjangnya

"Kka, kau harus olahraga kalau mau cepat sembuh." Kyuhyun menarik-narik tangan Yesung. Biasanya Yesung tidak akan membolos pada pelajaran olahraga, meski namja itu sakitpun ia akan tetap memaksa untuk olahraga, tapi sekarang, Yesung tidak mau padahal kondisinya bisa dikatakan normal dan tidak sakit

"Neo geotjimal, kajja." Yesung tetap tidak mau bangkit dari duduknya

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU SAKIT KYUHYUN, jangan memaksaku." Mau tidak mau Yesung harus meneriaki Kyuhyun, kalau tidak begitu maka Kyuhyun akan terus memaksanya

"Kim Yesung, aku tidak takut meski kau marah. Cepat ganti baju." Kyuhyun malah menarik neckwear Yesung

"CHO KYUHYUN." Akhirnya Yesung berdiri dengan memasang wajah dingin dan tatapan tajam. Ia tidak mau dipaksa seperti ini

"Apa kau mau aku mati karena kau paksa?" Kyuhyun terdiam, tangannya terhempas melepaskan tangan Yesung. Tanpa merasa bersalah Yesung keluar kelas menuju UKS

Kyuhyun masih terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk, tangannya mengepal seiring matanya yang memerah "Kim Yesung, neo jinjja?!"

Yesung terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang UKS, sesekali terdengar gumaman sumpah serapah pada Kyuhyun yang telah memaksanya dan Siwon yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengikuti olahraga hari ini. Padahal ia sangat suka pelajaran olahraga, tapi ia tidak bisa ikuti mengingat seonsaengnim pasti memarahinya karena masih saja memakai neckwear

Tangan mungilnya meraih knop pintu, lalu membukanya. UKS sangat sepi, bahkan tidak ada orang disana –Mungkin. Ia berjalan menuju bed disudut ruangan, matanya tertuju pada salah satu diantara kedua bed tersebut

"Ok-Kwang-Mi?!" Kaget Yesung. Yesung membenarkan bajunya, merapikan rambutnya kembali, dan duduk dibed disebelah yeoja itu

"Yesung sunbae." Kwang Mi sama kagetnya dengan Yesung, sontak ia berbangun dari posisi tidurnya

"Hmm, apa kau sakit?" Yesung memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan, tangannya meremas selimut yang berada dibawahnya

"Nde, sunbae sendiri?" Keduanya tidak mau bertatapan, meski duduk berhadapan

"Ye, aku juga tidak enak badan." Sekian lama hening, akhirnya Yesung kembali membuka suara

"Kwang Mi-ah, sebenarnya aku,,, menyukaimu." Kini Yesung memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kwang Mi. Mereka bedua saling menyelami manik masing-masing

"Akupun mengungkapkan ini tanpa persiapan, tau-tau aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Saranghae." Yesung berjalan mendekati bed Kwang Mi, lalu duduk disebelahnya

"Maukah?" Kedua tangan Yesung menggenggam erat tangan Kwang Mi yang sebenarnya lebih besar dari tangannya, hingga ia kesusahan

"Sunbae-nim, bukankah kau sudah mempunyai pacar?"

"Apa? Nuguya?" Kwang Mi mencoba melepaskan tangan Yesung, namun Yesung semakin memegangnya lebih erat

"Kyuhyun sunbae, dia pacarmu'kan?"

"Mwo? Aniyo, aku bukan gay Kwang Mi-ah, Kyuhyun itu sahabatku." Kemarahan Yesung memucak jika mendengar nama sahabatnya itu, tanpa sadar ia setengah berteriak tidak terima

"Ah! mianhae, aku tidak tahu, mianhae sunbae-nim."

"Gwenchana, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, maukah kau menjadi yeojaku? Jebal." Kwang Mi terdiam, Yesung terus saja menatapnya seolah ingin ia mengatakan Ya

"Sunbae-nim, aku,,, nde, aku mau." Kedua mata Yesung berbinar. Alunan lagu Blind For Love terdengar entah siapa yang memainkannya

"Gomawo." Yesung menarik Kwang Mi kedalam pelukannya, lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Yesung membingkai wajah cantik Kwang Mi dengan tangannya, wajah mereka mulai mendekat hingga tidak ada lagi jarak, bibir keduanya menempel. Yesung dan Kwang Mi memejamkan matanya bersamaan

Tidak ada yang memulai bergerak, hanya menempel seperti itu. Yesung yang memang orangnya lebih sering 'menerima' ya tidak mengerti caranya

.

Siwon berjalan dikoridor sekolah, langkahnya terhenti diruangan UKS yang tertutup, kepalanya ia tengokkan kedalam jendela. Mata obsnya terbelalak 'Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan menjadi gay'

Kwang Mi mendorong dada Yesung, ia membungkuk beberapa kali

"Mian Yesung sunbae, aku kekelas dulu."

"Kwang Mi-ah, aku akan kekelasmu nanti." Yesung mengacak surainya frustasi

"Argh! Seharusnya aku bergerak tadi." Sesal Yesung. Siwon memandang Kwang Mi yang keluar dari UKS dengan wajah yang memerah. Yeoja itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Siwon "Aish! Padahal aku mau bertanya." Taklamapun Siwon juga pergi

"Bagus sekali Kim Yesung." Seseorang keluar dari toilet UKS. Dengan jas yang mahal dan sepertinya bukan orang sembarangan. Wajah Yesung memerah, ia yakin kalau orang ini melihat apa yang ia lakukan tadi

"Aku tahu kalau kau bukan orang yang romantis, makanya tadi aku memainkan sebuah lagu untuk mendukung suasana kalian." Yesung masih terdiam bahkan saat orang itu duduk disebelahnya

"Nuguya?"

"Huh? Kau tidak tahu aku? Tapi aku tahu dirimu Yesung-ah." Namja tampan tersebut menarik neckwear Yesung sampai terlepas, Yesung yang masih sibuk memperhatikan namja ini menjadi tidak sadar

Kedua tangan namja itu membuka seluruh kancing seragam Yesung, dengan gerakan lembut menurunkannya, sekarang Yesung hanya memakai kaos tipis berwarna putih

"Sudah kuduga, pasti kau melakukan sesuatu dengan tetanggamu." Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Cepat-cepat ia menepis tangan namja yang hendak menyentuh dadanya itu

Yesung menarik kembali baju seragamnya, dan mengancingkannya dengan tergesa

"Kembalikan neckwearku."

"Tidak akan, aku akan mengembalikannya, asal turuti perintahku."

"Apa? Cepat katakan."

"Putuskan yeoja tadi dan akhiri juga hubunganmu dengan Choi Siwon." Ia menyeringai, sebuah seringaian yang penuh dengan arti

"Shiro." Namja itu berdiri

"Ya sudah, aku juga tidak akan mau mengembalikan ini. Biar semua orang tahu kalau kau gay dan sudah menjual tubuh indahmu."

"Arraseo," Yesung berdiri "Aku akan melakukan semua itu. Puas?"

"Kim Kibum imnida." Namja bernama Kibum itu menyerahkan neckwear Yesung. segera Yesung kembali memakainya

"Memangnya siapa kau sebenarnya? Ingat, aku tidak akan menuruti perintahmu Kim Kibum-ssi." Kibum tersenyum simpul

"Untuk sekarang. Tapi, setelah kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, maka kau tidak akan bisa menolak apa yang aku katakan."

"Sepertinya menarik. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Yesung berlari keluar UKS. Kibum menyeringai

"Lihat saja Kim Yesung."

.

.

Be My Love

.

.

Tidak ada pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung, kedua namja itu masih marahan soal kejadian tadi pagi. Sangat kekanak-kanakan

"Ah! aku bosan disini. Lebih baik aku pacaran saja." Ucap Yesung sedikit nyaring agar Kyuhyun mendengar. Dan Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Yesung

Ia hendak menyusul Yesung yang sudah keluar kelas, namun langkahnya tertahan oleh Siwon

"Si-siwon!?"

"Kyuhyun. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Yesung, baiklah, aku menerimamu." Sekarang. Yesung yang menghentikan langkahnya, ia tersenyum senang, kembali berjalan seolah tidak mendengar apapun

"Benarkah? Kau menerimaku?" Siwon mengangguk

"Gomawo Siwon-ah."

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku, katakan terima kasih pada Yesung." Siwon menatap punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauh. Cara jalan namja itu agak aneh hari ini, Siwon terkekeh melihatnya

"Kenapa Yesung?"

"Karena dia aku menerimamu." Kyuhyun beranggapan kalau semua ini berkat Yesung sudah mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Siwon

"Nde. Aku akan melakukan itu. Hey, kenapa jalan Yesung aneh?" Seru Kyuhyun

.

Yesung berdiri didepan kelas yeoja barunya, tangannya meraba dada kirinya yang berdebar kencang

"Yesung oppa!" Terdengar teriakan melengkin salah seorang yeoja yang melihat Yesung. Yeoja yang berjumlah lima orang itu menyeret Yesung masuk kedalam kelas mereka

"Yak! Ada apa ini?" Yesung meronta-ronta saat keempat yeoja itu memegangi tangan dan kakinya hingga ia tidak dapat bergerak

"Akhirnya, sekian lama kami berharap, akhirnya kau kesini Yesung sunbae, Kwang Mi memang hebat, dia bisa membuat namja sepertimu menginjakkan kaki kesini, padahal kau belum pernah melangkah kesini selama kau menjadi sunbae." Ucap salah seorang yeoja ber tag name 'Kim Soo Eun'

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Yesung sunbae! Tidak sadarkah kau? Kwang Mi itu seorang fujoshi, dan dia tidak menyukaimu sedikitpun, dia hanya memanfaatkanmu agar kau mau kesini dan kami bisa me-make-up wajah manismu." Kali ini yeoja bernama 'Oh Da Ran' yang berucap

"Mwo?" Kwang Mi datang seraya menyeringai kearah Yesung

"Kwang Mi-ah, katakan kau hanya bohong padaku."

"Aniyo Yesung sunbae, aku memang seorang fujoshi, aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku lebih suka melihatmu bersama Kyuhyun. Aku menerimamu hanya karena ingin bermain dengan wajah manismu, sebenarnya aku sangat membencimu. Karena kau mempuyai wajah yang lebih imut dan lebih manis dari yeoja. Sekarang kau tahu? maka tidak ada hubungan antara kita." Jelas Kwang Mi panjang, wajah Yesung sudah seperti ingin menangis sekarang

"Kajja kita rias wajah Yesungie~" Yesung hanya diam, ia merasa dipermainkan, ia merasa gagal menjadi namja, dan ia bodoh

"Lepaskan aku, help me~" Yesung terus menggerak-gerakkan wajahnya kekiri-kekanan, menghindari alat make up yang yeoja-yeoja itu torehkan kemukanya

"Jangan bergerak Yesung sunbae, kau mau hasilnya tidak bagus? Dan Kyuhyun menjadi tidak suka denganmu." Datang lagi seorang yeoja lain, ia bertugas memegangi kepala Yesung dari belakang

"Oh! Lihatlah, Yesung sunbae memang seorang uke. Dia mau menangis." Memang benar sekarang Yesung mau menangis, mata dan wajahnya sangat merah. Ia menangis bukan karena di make up, melainkan, ia merasa malu karena sudah ditipu yeoja yang dicintainya, sekaligus harga dirinya sebagai namja seolah jatuh dan terinjak

Para yeoja itu mulai mengoleskan eyeliner kemata sipit Yesung, kemudian mengoleskan eyeshadow kekelopak mata namja tersebut. Pipi chubbynya sudah ditutupi blush on berwarna pink lembut, hingga wajah manis nan imut itu terlihat semakin cantik

"Yesung sunbae, aku tidak yakin kalau kau namja. Lihatlah, kau sangat cantik." Kwang Mi menyerahkan cermin pada Yesung, namun Yesung yang sudah marah malah menghempaskan cermin itu sampai pecah. Ia berdiri, tangan kirinya terangkat menampar pipi Kwang Mi

"Kau jahat, aku membencimu." Teman Kwang Mi yang merasa tidak terima menarik neckwear Yesung dan akhirnya terlepas, sontak Yesung berlari menjauhi Kwang Mi dan yang lainnya

Belum sempat Yesung keluar, seorang guru menahannya, Yesung menutupi lehernya dengan menaikkan kerah seragamnya

"Jelaskan pada seonsaengnim, ikut aku kekantor." Jung seonsaengnim menahan pergelangan tangan Yesung

"Aniyo. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu, lepaskan tanganku seonsaengnim." Demi apapun, Yesung tidak mau ada yang melihat wajah dan lehernya, terpaksa ia selalu menunduk

"Kim Yesung, sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini?" Jung Seonsaengnim tidak percaya dengan jawaban Yesung. Yesung bukanlah namja yang pemberontak

"Lepaskan aku seonsaengnim, aku minta maaf." Isakan keluar dari bibir pink Yesung, Jung seonsaengnim melepaskan tangan Yesung. Membiarkan namja itu berlari seiring air matanya yang terus mengalir

Yesung terus berlari dikoridor sekolah, untung saja jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, jadi tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya mengerikan seperti ini...

BRAK~~

Yesung terjatuh, iapun mengambil buku seseorang yang berada didekatnya untuk menutupi wajahnya

"Maafkan aku, aku akan mengembalikannya nanti." Setelah itu Yesung berlari menuju kelasnya

"Yesung-ah, kau kenapa?" Teriak Siwon bingung

Sesampainya dikelas, ternyata disana ada seonsaengnim yang mengajar

"Kim Yesung, kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Mianhae seonsaengnim, aku harus pulang karena urusan keluarga. Mianhae." Yesung masih belum mau menunjukkan wajahnya, membuat guru maupun teman sekelas Yesung heran

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"A.. aku pasti terlihat mengerikan, sebaiknya kalian tidak perlu melihat wajahku, aku harus pergi." Yesung mengambil tasnya, menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang terus bertanya ada apa

.

.

Be My Love

.

.

Disinilah Yesung, duduk dibawah pohon ditaman perumahannya. Mengusap-usap wajah manisnya dengan seragam sekolahnya hingga seragam itu kotor. Namun seolah make up itu permanen, jadi tidak bisa hilang dengan mudah

"Mereka jahat, aku membenci mereka.." Yesung seperti ini terlihat seperti yeoja yang tengah diputuskan pacarnya. Menangis dan menyumpah

"Jadi kau disini rupanya." Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya, Siwon tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Ha~ Siwon-ah, aku membenci mereka, aku benci!" Sontak Yesung menarik dan langsung memeluk Siwon erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya kedada hangat Siwon

"Yesung-ah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Mereka jahat, mereka jahat, aku benci~" Bukannya menjawab, Yesung justru semakin meracau dan tangisannya semakin kencang

"Tapi, aku sempat melihat wajahmu, aku rasa tidak mengerikan, kau cantik." Ucapan Siwon tidak membuat Yesung bahagia, tapi sebaliknya

"Jangan mengatakan apapun, biarkan seperti ini." Siwon tersenyum, ia mulai membalas pelukan Yesung, melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang namja manis itu

"Menangislah sepuas yang kau mau, aku akan menjadi sandaranmu." Yesung mengangguk lemah. Dengan masih berpelukan, Siwon membawa Yesung kembali duduk

Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata menatap tajam kearah mereka

"Jadi ini, alasan mereka berdua pulang cepat? Bermain dibelakangku?" Ucap namja itu sarkastik

"Kau pengkhianat Kim Yesung. kau pembohong!" Lanjutnya dengan segala kemarahan yang mulai naik

"Sahabat apa kau ini?"

**-TBC/END?-**

**Yang minta dipanjangin, apa ini udah panjang? ^^ semoga gak mengecewakan dan semakin aneh. Tapi cerita ini udah aku rancang sebelumnya, dan udah mikirin gimana endingnya #smirk**

**Gomawo yang udah review dari chap 1**

**-GOMAWO-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Be My Love**

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other Cast

Genre : Friendship (Maybe) Schoolife, Romance

Disc : Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. Cerita Milik Saya

Warn : OOC. Gaje. Aneh. Alur Ngebut. Typo(s)** Ok Kwang Mi Pemeran OC ^^**

.

.

`Happy Reading`

.

.

Matahari mulai muncul kepermukaan, Yesung membuka perlahan kedua matanya. Masih terasa berat dan ia merasa ingin tidur lebih lama lagi. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kekiri, Siwon berada disebelahnya, masih tidur sangat lelap

Ia merasa sedikit bersalah dengan Siwon, ia menjadi tahu bagaimana rasanya dimanfaatkan, iapun juga melakukan hal itu pada Siwon. Ia memanfaatkan Siwon yang mencintainya hanya demi Kyuhyun, padahal Siwon tidak menyukai sahabatnya itu

"Mianhae Siwon-ah, kau sangat baik." Dengan gerakan kecil Yesung mengusap pipi Siwon, dan berhenti disepasang bibir tipis yang sangat memabukkan milik Siwon. Bibir yang sering memanjakan bibirnya, meski ia bukan gay tapi ia merasa ciuman Siwon bisa membuatnya melayang

Tanpa ia duga, kedua tangan Siwon menarik pingganya, masih dengan memejamkan mata Siwon tersenyum

"Kenapa? Kau ingin?" Yesung segera menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir Siwon

"Aniyo. Aku hanya bingung, kenapa bibirmu sangat tipis."

"Geotjimal." Siwon membuka matanya, menyeringai samar kearah Yesung

"S..sungguh.. aku tidak bohong,, mana mungkin aku mau, sedangkan aku saja tidak memiliki nafsu padamu." Yesung mencoba mengelak, tapi benar, ia tidak mempunyai rasa apapun pada namja

"Kemarin saja kau mendesah, apa itu tidak mempunyai nafsu?"

"Itu karena aku kegelian saja, kau menusuknya terlalu kencang, kau tahu? itu sakit, makanya aku mendesah." Siwon terus memandangnya seperti tidak yakin dengan jawaban Yesung

"Sudahlah, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku." Tanpa memperbolehkan Yesung untuk berbicara lagi, Siwon langsung membungkam bibir manis milik Yesung

"Eumm, anmm eummph~" Dan pagipun menjadi berlangsung lebih lama dan panas. Dapat dipastikan Siwon akan membuat tanda baru ditubuh Yesung

.

.

Be My Love

.

.

Kyuhyun masih mendiamkan Yesung, kejadian kemarin dimana ia melihat Siwon berpelukan dengan Yesung membuatnya sedikit tidak menyukai Yesung

"Ah! Kyu-ah, apa kemarin ada PR?"

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dilehermu Kim Yesung?" Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Yesung, namja manis itu terlihat terkejut dan semakin memper erat syal yang melingkari lehernya

"Ini, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya kedinginan." Yesung mencoba tersenyum, walau terlihal sangat dipaksakan

"Kau bohong, jangan pernah mencoba membohongiku Yesung-ah."

"Aniyo. Aku tidak bohong, percayalah." Dengan paksa Kyuhyun melepas syal Yesung, matanya membulat melihat banyaknya tanda yang berada dileher sahabatnya itu

"Siapa yang membuat itu? Katakan, PALLI." Yesung menundukkan wajahnya takut, Kyuhyun tidak pernah semarah ini padanya, bahkan menatapnya setajam dan sedingin ini

"Siapa Yesung-ah? apa Siwon?"

"Ani, tidak mungkin Siwon. Dia tidak pernah menyentuhku, dia hanya mencintaimu."

"Buat aku percaya, minggu besok, aku dan Siwon akan jalan-jalan, kau juga harus ikut dan bawa namja yang membuat tanda ini ditubuhmu." Untuk kedua kalinya mata Yesung membulat. Sahabat yang seharunya membantu mengurangi bebannya dan membantunya malah sebaliknya, membuatnya menampung lebih banyak fikiran dan bebannya semakin berat

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Yesung mengambil paksa syalnya, lalu memakainya kembali

Gumaman sebuah nama membuat Yesung bingung, ia dipanggil seonsaengnim kekantor "Sekali lagi, Kim Yesung dari kelas 12-1, silahkan menuju kantor segera." Ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Telinganya masih normal bukan?

"Yesung-ah, kau dipanggil seonsaengnim kekantor." Kini Kyuhyun yang menyadarkannya kalau ia tidak salah dengar

Yesung berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantor guru

"Tidak biasanya Yesung membolos seharian kemarin, dan setelah pulang, aku melihat wajahnya sangat hancur dan dia menangis sangat keras ditaman perumahan kami." Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu menoleh kesumber suara, ternyata itu dari Ryeowook

"Bisa kau ceritakan?"

"Kemarin, aku tidak sengaja lewat halaman belakang rumah Yesung, dia menangis dan membiarkan dirinya diguyur hujan hampir seharian, aku tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas sebelum dia melakukan itu, Yesung menangis ditaman dan Siwon menenangkannya."

.

Tangannya bekeringat dingin, matanya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan

"Jelaskan, kenapa kemarin kau membolos? Dan setelah itu kau pulang lebih awal, yang lebih parah kenapa kau menampar yeoja?" Kwang Mi yang berada disebelah Yesung menatap miris namja manis yang tengah terlihat ketakutan itu. Tentu saja Yesung ketakutan, ini pertama kalinya ia dipanggil, pasti setelah ini ia menjadi catatan bagi guru. Padahal dulu ia adalah namja yang tidak bermasalah dan tidak pernah melanggar peraturan apalagi sampai membolos

"Mian seonsaengnim." Hanya kata itu yang bisa Yesung keluarkan, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan karena semua ini bukan salahnya. Kwang Mi juga hanya diam, iapun takut mengatakan yang sebenarnya

"Jelaskan! Kenapa?" Kepala sekolah mulai geram mendengar ucapan Yesung hanya meminta maaf tanpa menjelaskan apapun

"Ini semua salahku seonsaengnim!" Ketiga orang itu menoleh kepintu masuk, terlihat Siwon masuk dengan wajah cemas. Ia berjalan lalu duduk disebelah Yesung

"Aku yang salah." Siwon membuat wajah semeyakinkan mungkin

"Kenapa jadi kau Siwon-ssi? Aku tidak melihatmu saat Yesung menampar Kwang Mi." Kepala sekolah mulai bingung dengan situasi ini

"Aku dan Kwang Mi berpacaran, ternyata Kwang Mi memutuskanku dihadpan teman-temanku, tentu saja aku malu seonsaengnim. Yesung merasa tidak terima aku dibegitukan, karena aku sahabat Yesung, mungkin Yesung juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Jadi aku berlari keluar, mungkin setelah itu Yesung nemampar Kwang Mi." Jelas Siwon tanpa ragu dengan kebohongannya, wajar saja, Siwon hebat dalam hal acting

"Benar begitu Yesung? Kwang Mi?" Kepala sekolah menatap Yesung dan Kwang Mi bergantian, Siwon menggenggam tangan kanan Yesung, mencoba menguatkan namja lemah itu

"Nde seonsaengnim." Ucap Yesung akhirnya

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan ini?"

"Mianhae, aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman jika tidak Siwon sendiri yang menceritakannya."

.

Hampir dua jam pelajaran Yesung hanya berada di UKS, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, sebenarnya ia menangis, ia ingin meluapkan emosinya, namuan kepada siapa? Benar ia mempunyai sahabat, tapi sahabatnya itu tidak mungkin, bisa-bisa jika ia menumpahkan emosinya, Kyuhyun akan marah kepadanya

Dan hanya ini yang bisa Yesung lakukan, meluapkannya dengan air mata. Semoga dengan begitu hatinya bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Sangat banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini, dan ia tidak punya tempat mengadu

"Ah! sebaiknya aku pergi kegereja saja sepulang sekolah." Yesung menghapus air matanya, merasa sudah cukup untuk menangis hari ini. Ia beranjak menghampiri cermin besar disana. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya. Matanya sangat merah

"Kim Kibum!? Huh!" Kemudian ia keluar UKS, tidak mengetahui sama sekali kalau Kibum berada disana, tepatnya di bed satunya yang tertutupi tirai

"Kasihan sekali kau Kim Yesung."

Kaki pendeknya terus saja melangkah pelan tanpa semangat, ia menghentikan langkahnya didepan kelas seseorang

"Lee Donghae.." Panggilnya seraya tersenyum, namja yang dipanggil langsung menoleh

"A.. Yesungie~" Donghae langsung keluar kelas menghampiri Yesung "Ada apa?"

"Apa minggu besok kau ada acara?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Yesung menghela napas lega "Maukah kau berpura-pura menjadi namjaku untuk satu hari saja?"

"Apa? Itu, aku tidak bisa Yesung-ah, jika Eunhyuk tahu, dia akan marah, mian aku tidak bisa." Yesung memasang puppy eyes terbaiknya, memohon-mohon pada Donghae dengan menarik-narik ujung baju Donghae

"Aku tidak bisa, tapi aku mempunyai orang yang sepertinya dia bisa membantumu." Mata Yesung berbinar cerah

"Jeongmal? Yang mana orangnya?"

"Dia tidak berada disekolah kita, dia sudah bekerja menjadi dokter di rumah sakit Seoul."

"Gwencaha, siapa namanya? Dimana alamatnya? Aku akan mencarinya, karena ini sangat mendesak, aku yakin kau bisa membantuku."

"Namanya Kim Heechul, rumahnya berada didekatku, sepulang sekolah, kau ikut saja denganku." Yesung mengangguk patuh, sesudah itu ia sedikit berlari menuju kelasnya

.

.

Be My Love

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Yesung langsung mendatangi Donghae, ia menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya pulang bersama, begitu juga dengan Siwon

"Hae-ah, cepat, aku mau melihat orangnya." Donghae mengacak surai Yesung gemas, akibatnya ia mendapat pukulan cemburu dari Eunhyuk kekasihnya

"Rumahku berada didekat sekolah kita, jadi kita hanya perju jalan kaki." Yesung mengangguk...

.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah namja yang bernama Heechul "Kau masuk saja. Dia tinggal sendiri disini, tenang, Heechul hyung orang baik-baik."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan Yesung sendiri didepan rumah Heechul

Dengan ragu-ragu, satu jari mungil Yesung menekan bell yang berada didekat pintu rumah besar Heechul

Ting.. Tung..

Tidak ada jawaban. Yesung semakin gugup dibuatnya, sekali lagi ia memencet bell, jika masih tidak ada jawaban, Yesung memutuskan untuk pulang

KLEK..

Pintu terbuka cepat, seolah tahu apa yang berada difikiran Yesung. Namja manis itu menundukkan wajahnya malu "Ah! ada apa?"

Tanya Heechul, namja berwajah cantik itu menatap Yesung dari atas sampai bawah, sepertinya ia terpesona pada Yesung "Kim Heechul?"

Yesung mencoba memastikan namja yang berada didepannya ini adalah Kim Heechul. Heechul mengangguk seraya tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengelus surai Yesung, membuat Yesung merasa salah tingkah "Sebaiknya kita masuk saja."

Heechul menuntun Yesung menuju ruang tengah rumahnya "Duduklah."

Yesung mendudukan dirinya didepan Heechul "Donghae salah, dia mengatakan kau itu manis, tapi ternyata, kau sangat-sangat manis dan lebih imut dari yang aku bayangkan."

Heechul tersenyum begitu menawan, Yesung juga ikut tersenyum "Hyung, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja, aku juga lebih tua darimu. Apalagi aku sudah bekerja. Hmm, tapi? Kenapa kau kesini? Bahkan kau tidak mengenalku sebelumnya."

"A.. begini, apa besok hyung ada acara atau masih ada kerjaan?" Heechul nampak berfikir

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jawabnya kemudian "Aku hanya mau minta bantuan pada hyung, ini sangat mendesak hyung, tolong bantu aku."

Yesung memasang wajah memelasnya pada orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Tidak apa, daripada Heechul tidak mau, harus mendatangi siapa lagi ia? Apalagi ia tidak banyak mempunyai teman "Membantu? Apa?"

"Jebal, hanya satu hari atau lebih sayang hyung, jadilah namjaku, kita berpura-pura pacaran didepan temanku." Heechul terdiam dengan mata sedikit membulat, namun ia langsung memasang wajah sesantai mungkin "Jebal."

Ulang Yesung, kini jurus andalannya keluar membuat Heechul luluh "Baiklah!"

Seru Heechul, jika Yesung terus-terusan seperti itu, seme mana yang tidak ingin memakan Yesung "Ah! gomawo hyungie,, apa hyung bisa jalan-jalan besok denganku?"

"Apa?" Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, Yesung selalu berhasil membuatnya kaget, bisa-bisa ia kena penyakit jantung jika terus dibuat terkejut oleh pertanyaan Yesung "Kumohon hyung."

"Memangnya jam berapa?" Mata Yesung berbinar lucu "Emm, kira-kira jam sepuluh pagi, apa hyung bisa?"

"Aku ada operasi jam itu,, ah! lihat saja nanti, aku akan mengusahakannya." Yesung mengangguk "Gomawo hyung. Aku pulang dulu, jangan lupa nde."

"Yesung-ah, apa mau aku antarkan?"

"Tidak hyung, aku bisa sendiri. oh! Iya, hyung belum tahu rumahku'kan?"

"Aku tahu dari Donghae." Yesung terenyum manis, melambaikan kedua tangannya pada Heechul, lalu ia berlari meninggalkan namja itu "Aku tahu semua yang ada pada dirimu Yesung-ah, bahkan aku tahu kalau kau bukan gay, tapi kau melakukan itu hanya karena kau menyayangi sahabatmu, dan ingin membuat Cho Kyuhyun bahagia."

Lantunan lagu bahagia terus saja mengiringi perjalanan Yesung menuju rumahnya, entah kenapa ia merasa bahagia setelah berkenalan dengan Heechul "Chullie hyungie, dia baik sekali."

Langkah Yesung terhenti didepan sebuah gereja besar "Sebaiknya aku berdo'a saja." Lalu ia memasuki gereje tersebut. Didalamnya tidak kosong, melainkan ada seseorang "Siwon?!" Seru Yesung, ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik kursi dibelakang Siwon

"Tuhan, apa aku salah? Aku berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, tapi aku tidak menyukai namja itu sedikitpun, aku menyukai Yesung. Aku melakukan semua ini karena Yesung. Apa aku bersalah? Apa aku sangat berdosa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jangan hanya diam saja? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Siwon meracau disela do'anya, menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi

"Atau, aku harus memutuskan Kyuhyun? Dan mengatakan pada Kyuhyun tentang semuanya? Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini Tuhan. Tolong jawab aku, tolong bantu aku." Yesung dapat mendengar semua itu, iapun sebenarnya juga merasa bersalah, namun ia harus berbuat apa? Ia hanya ingin melihat Kyuhyun bahagia. Salahkah ia berlaku seperti ini? Untuk membuat namja tersebut bahagia meski ia dan orang lain tersakiti? Jawabannya Ya, Yesung akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Kyuhyun terus tertawa, karena ia sangat menyayangi namja tersebut

Yesung memutuskan untuk keluar dari gereja, kembali berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat gontai, dan kebahagiaannya lenyap entah kemana, digantikan dengan rasa bersalah dan sedikit penyesalan "Ceritakanlah, aku akan mendengarkannya."

Langkah Yesung terhenti, ia menoleh dan mendapati Kibum berdiri disebelahnya, wajahnya sangat datar seolah tidak mempunyai ekspresi lain "Kau? Lagi?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyadari? Selama ini aku selalu berada dibelakangmu. Melihat semua yang terjadi padamu, termasuk saat yeoja-yeoja itu mendandanimu, bahkan kau menangis dan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan terus berada dibawah hujan." Kibum tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya, setelah senyumannya hilang selama beberapa tahun. Yesung terdiam melihat senyuman itu, ia meneteskan air mata. Ternyata, selama ini ada yang berada dibelakangnya. Melindunginya tanpa ia ketahui

"Kim Kibum?!" Gumam Yesung "Kenapa menangis? Apa kau takut padaku? Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat. Meski aku terlihat sangat dingin, sebenarnya aku hangat Yesung-ah, tapi hanya padamu." Kibum menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya, Yesung memejamkan matanya merasakan pelukan Kibum sangat hangat dan tulus, berbeda dengan pelukan Siwon. Ia merasa terlindungi dan lebih aman jika bersama Kibum "Aku mendukung kencanmu dengan Heechul besok, semoga sukses."

Kibum mengelus punggung Yesung 'Aku salah, seharusnya kau bersikap seperti ini saat kita pertama kali bertemu, aku percaya pasti kau akan meminta bantuan padaku, bukan dengan orang lain.' Kibum membatin

"Tapi, siapa kau Kibum-ssi?" Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kibum "Kau bukan gay, tapi kenapa kau sangat erat memelukku?"

Kibum tidak mejawab pertanyaan Yesung sebelumnya "Itu, karena aku merasa nyaman. Jawab Kibum-ssi, kau siapa?"

"Ada saatnya kau mengetahui siapa aku, Yesung-ie. Tapi bukan saat ini."

Siwon yang hendak berjalan kembali kerumahnya dikejutkan dengan pemandangan tidak biasa, Yesung memeluk namja. Ia sangat tahu dan mengenal Yesung dengan baik, Yesung tidak akan memeluk orang sembarangan "Sepertinya mereka kenal baik, siapa dia Yesung-ah? kenapa kau terlihat sangat nyaman dengannya?" Kepalanya mendongak keatas, menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Siwon menghela napas "Namja lain lagi, tadi disekolah, kau bersama dua namja, sekarang ada lagi. Lalu besok, ketika kau berkencan, siapa lagi yang kau bawa?"

"Kau bukan gay, tapi kenapa banyak namja yang mengelilingimu?"

**-TBC/END?-**

**Mianhae jika alurnya terlalu cepat, aku gak tahu kenapa bisa kayak gitu #lho? Aku merasa gak terlalu cepat kok #beladiri**

**mianhae juga kalau gak ngerti T.T aku juga gak ngetri sebrnarnya #lol. Becanda **

**Ah! sudahlah, Gomawo yang udah review #hug^^**

**-GOMAWO-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Be My Love**

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other Cast

Genre : Friendship (Maybe) Schoolife, Romance

Disc : Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. Cerita Milik Saya

Warn : OOC. Gaje. Aneh. Alur Ngebut. Typo(s)** Ok Kwang Mi Pemeran OC ^^**

.

.

`Happy Reading`

.

.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan didepan Yesung, Siwon menghela napas melihat kelakukan kekasihnya ini "Kyu-ah, mungkin saja namja Yesung sedang sibuk, kau yang sabar."

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari Yesung "Tapi kita sudah menunggu hampir 30 menit Siwonnie~ dan namja itu belum juga datang."

"Baby Kyunnie~ namja Yesung sudah bekerja, wajar saja kalau dia terlambat." Siwon kembali menengkan Kyuhyun. Bibir tebal namja itu berpout, tangannya menarik-narik baju Siwon. Tentu saja Siwon mengerti maksud namja 'tampan' nya ini. Tangan kekarnya mengelus rambut Kyuhyun

Yesung terus berdiri dengan resah, ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Heechul, namun tidak ada jawban, ia juga sudah bertanya pada Donghae, dan namja ikan itu mengatakan mungkin Heechul masih dirumah sakit

"Yesung-ah, sebenarnya mana pacarmu?" Kini Siwon yang angkat bicara, Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Sepertinya dia masih dirumah sakit Siwon-ah."

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah berhenti didepan Yesung, turunlah seorang namja cantik masih menggunakan jubah dokternya "Mianhae Yesungie, aku terlambat."

Yesung menghela napas panjang "Gwenchana hyung, pasti hyung sangat sibuk."

Heechul mengangguk, ia menyerahkan sebucket bunga pada Yesung "Permintaan maafku."

Yesung salah tingkah diperlakukan seperti ini, ia melirik Siwon yang menatap sedih kepadanya. "Oh! Iya chagy, aku minta maaf nde, sangat minta maaf."

Heechul menarik tengkuk Yesung, meski Yesung berusaha menghindar, tapi Heechul menahannya dengan sangat kuat, bibir keduanya bersatu dihadapan Siwon dan Kyuhyun

"Yah!" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, beralih memeluk Siwon dengan erat "Siwonnie~ apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Berciuman. Ya, mereka berciuman." Siwon melingkarkan kedua tangannya keutubuh Kyuhyun tak kalah erat

Yesung masih memejamkan matanya erat, tidak berani membuka matanya, Heechul belum juga melepaskan ciuman mereka, malah tangannya membingkai wajah Yesung dan sedikit memiringkannya untuk memperdalam ciuman

Tangan Yesung meremas jubah depan Heechul, melampiaskan rasa yang ia dapatkan. Siwon melihat itu dengan sangat jelas, apalagi jarak mereka bisa dibilang dekat

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Siwon 'Siwonnie tidak pernah melakukan itu kepadaku. Apa dia tidak mencintaiku?'

Mati-matian Yesung menahan desahannya, semua itu percuma, desahannya tetap mengalun indah keluar "Eungh! Hyung."

Heechul melepaskan bibirnya, tersenyum melihat wajah merona Yesung 'Aku tidak yakin kalau kau bukan gay.'

Sekali lagi ia mengecup sekilas bibir yang sudah membengkak karena ulahnya itu "Hyung, kau nakal. Ini masih dijalan."

"Aku minta maaf." Heechul berbalik menghadap Siwon dan Kyuhyun "Mianhamnida. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena keterlambatanku, hari ini aku akan mentraktir kalian bermain atau berbelanja."

"Jeongmal? Hyung akan membayarkannya?" Seolah melupakan kejadian tadi, Yesung memeluk Heechul "Benar chagy."

"Gomawo hyung." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung, namja itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia juga menjadi bahagia

"Siwon-ssi, kau bawa mobilkan?" Siwon mengangguk "Ah! syukurlah, jadi aku bisa berduaan dengan Yesungie didalam mobil."

Yesung memukul pelan lengan Heechul "Kau duluan saja, aku akan mengikuti kalian dari belakang."

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya. Mereka bedua memasuki mobil Siwon "Siwonnie, kenapa tadi Yesung berciuman?"

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan kepala tertunduk "Itu karena mereka saling mencintai."

Jawab Siwon tanpa melirik Kyuhyu, ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tatapannya menajam pada Heechul dan Yesung "Kita tidak pernah melakukan itu, apa Wonnie tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aniyo. Aku mencintaimu, hanya saja aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak mau?" Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang mengalir melalui kedua pipinya

'Karena sebenarnya aku tidak mencitaimu.' Batin Siwon. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan itu, jika Yesung tahu, pasti Yesung akan sangat marah karena membuat sahabatnya menangis

"Kenapa?" Ulang Kyuhyun, isakannya terdengar membuat Siwon kesal 'Kau tidak pantas menangis Kyuhyun-ssi, yang harusnya menangis itu aku.'

"Karena—ini bukan saat yang tepat." Jawab Siwon pada akhirnya "Apakah Siwon akan menciumku jika saatnya?" Siwon mengangguk

.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menciumku?" Sepanjang perjalanan Yesung hanya menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan bucket bunga yang diberikan Heechul "Aku hanya ingin membuat mereka percaya. Dan kau tahu Yesung? temanmu yang bernama Siwon memberikan tatapan tajamnya padaku, sebenarnya ada apa diantara kalian bertiga?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin saja Siwon marah padamu karena menciumku didepan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun'kan masih polos hyung."

'Kau pembohong yang baik dan sangat pintar Yesung-ah, tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku.' Heechul tersenyum

"Berarti, apa kau tidak polos? Dan kulihat lehermu, seperti ada yang mencicipinya." Yesung menepuk jidatnya, kenapa ia lupa membawa syal, pasti sudah banyak yang melihat lehernya yang tidak mulus lagi itu "Yah! Hyung, apa kau mempunyai syal atau semacamnya?"

Heechul menunjuk tas kecil yang berada diantara mereka. Yesung langsung membongkar-bongkar isi tas Heechul, dan menemukan sebuah syal "Kau menyelamatkanku hyung, gomawo."

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh." Bibir Yesung berpout "Ye!"

.

.

Be My Love

.

.

Mereka sampai disebuah mall. Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya berdekatan dengan Heechul "Belilah apa yang kalian mau."

Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun memasuki mall tersebut, meninggalkan Heechul berdua dengan Siwon "Mau sampai kapan kau memakai jubah doktermu?"

Heechul menatap ketubuhnya, ia lupa melepas jubahnya "Gomawo mengingatkanku"

Lalu ia melepaskan jubahnya, menaruhnya kedalam mobil. "Kajja, pasti uke-uke itu sudah berbelanja banyak."

Siwon mengekor dibelakang Heechul 'Mereka hanya pura-pura'kan?' Batinnya mencoba bertanya 'Tentu saja tidak Choi Siwon-ssi.' Heechul menjawab dengan hatinya, tahu apa yang Siwon tanyakan didalam hati. Siwon tidak akan menjawab karena ia tidak mendengar itu

.

Yesung melambaikan tangannya kepada Heechul yang berada jauh darinya seraya mengangkat sebuah boneka big teddy bear. Menunjuk-nunjuk boneka tersebut. Heechul mengerti maksud Yesung segera mengangguk membuat Yesung melompat girang "Kyu-ah, kajja pilihlah apa yang kau mau. Heechul hyung akan membayarkannya, dia sangat baik Kyu-ah."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Yesung gemas, mencubit-cubit pipi chubby itu keras membuat Yesung membalas dengan cara memukul perut Kyuhyun tak kalah keras "Apho! Yesung-ah."

"Apa? Itu balasan Cho. Kajja, carilah barang yang kau mau." Yesung kembali menyusuri setiap inci mall, ia lebih suka mencari boneka yang lucu-lucu dari pada berbelanja pakaian dan parfume seperti namja pada umumnya

Ia mendapatkan lagi dua boneka rilakkuma berukuran sedang, yang satu berwarna cokelat dan satunya berwarna krem "Hm, Kyu. Bagaimana kalau yang ini unkumu dan yang ini untukku?"

Yesung menyerahkan boneka yang berada ditangan kanannya "Ani, lebih baik kau serahkan saja itu kepada Heechul."

"Andwae, ini hanya untukmu Kyu, lihatlah, dia lucu dan menggemaskan, dia akan menemanimu tidur." Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia pasrah dan mengambil boneka yang berwarna krem

"Gomawo." Yesung mengangguk. Moodnya untuk berbelanja sangat baik. Ia melihat dua kalung

"Kalung itu menggambarkan kalian berdua." Yesung mengerjab melihat seorang pelayan berbicara padanya

"Kalian berdua?" Ulang Yesung bingung "Nde. Anda dan namja anda."

Si pelayan menunjuk Kyuhyun "Kalung yang satu berwarna hitam dan biru malam ini melambangkan kesetiaan dan kekuatan. Sedangkan biru langit dan putih melambangkan kelembutan, kesucian, dan kepolosan." #Ngarang

"Benarkah? Apa jika aku dan namja itu yang memakainya akan terlihat cocok?" Yesung menunjuk Heechul "Aku rasa tidak."

"Jika namja yang satunya?" Yesung menunjuk Siwon "Hm, dia terlalu posesif sepertinya. Tidak. Anda lebih pantas memakainya dengan namja disebelah anda."

"Begitu nde!?" Si pelayan pergi meninggalkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun "Kyu-ah, apa kau mau memakainya bersamaku?"

"Apa?"

"Ya, memakai kalung ini. Aku dan kau. Kita sahabat'kan?" Kyuhyun menatap kalung yang berada ditangan Yesung dan menatap wajah Yesung bergantian. Ia nampak tidak yakin dan sangat ragu "Ayolah Kyu."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk, Yesung segera memeluk sahabatnya itu "Gomawo."

Setelah membayar semuanya menggunakan uang Heechul, Yesung langsung berlari menuju cafe mall bersama Kyuhyun menyusul dua seme tersebut "Hyungie, lihatlah! Aku membeli kalung ini, dan aku akan memakainya bersama Kyuhyun."

Yesung tersenyum lebar, dengan tidak sabaran ia memakaikan kalung itu kepada Kyuhyun "Sekarang kau yang memakainaku kalung ini Kyu."

Kyuhyun meraih kalung tersebut, melingkarkannya keleher jenjang Yesung yang tertutupi syal "Yesung-ah, buka saja syalmu, tidak apa-apa jika hanya tanda itu. Tandanya sudah tidak terlalu terlihat."

Kyuhyun melepas syal Yesung perlahan, seperti ada magnet, kedua kalung itu bersatu. Yesung hampir jatuh karenanya, untung saja Kyuhyun cepat meraih tubuh Yesung kepelukannya. Kedua mata Siwon maupun Heechul melebar sempurna

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat. Waktu terasa berhenti, semuanya terasa berhenti saat ini juga. Membuat mereka masih saja berpelukan, tidak. Lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun yang memeluk Yesung..

"Gomawo sudah menahanku, jika tidak, aku yakin aku akan jatuh." Yesung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun, dan menggaruk tengkuknya malu

Ketiga namja itu terdiam, membisu menatap Yesung dengan tatapan tidak bisa diartikan 'Kenapa? Semuanya menatapku seperti itu?'

**-TBC/END?-**

**Chap 5 update! Aku gak tahu akan ending dichap berapa. Semoga gak bosen nde.**

**Dan aku juga gak bisa ngasih harapan #? Aku menyarankan agar kalian gak terlalu banyak berharap Yesung akan jadi gay. Tapi, lihat saja dulu siapa tahu takdir berubah #plak**

**sesuai permintaan kalian,,, aku akan update kilat,, karena,,, aku ingin cepet selesein semua ff'ku**

**Takdir semua cast di ff ini ada ditanganku #evilsmirk**

**Silahkan review**

**-GOMAWO-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Be My Love**

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other Cast

Genre : Friendship (Maybe) Schoolife, Romance

Disc : Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. Cerita Milik Saya

Warn : OOC. Gaje. Aneh. Alur Ngebut. Typo(s)** Ok Kwang Mi Pemeran OC ^^**

.

.

`Happy Reading`

.

.

Ok Kwang Mi, yeoja cantik itu nampaknya masih menyimpan dendam dengan seorang namja bernama Kim Yesung, terbukti dari tatapannya yang tajam saat melihat namja manis itu "Aish! Aku benci Kim Yesung, dia menamparku dan mempermalukanku."

Hey, sadarlah. Sebenarnya Yesung yang merasa malu, bukannya Kwang Mi. Yesung itu namja, malah ia buat menjadi yeoja. Tentu saja Yesung marah dan menamparnya "Aku akan membalasmu Kim Yesung!" Gumamnya penuh amarah.

.

Yesung tidak berniat memasukkan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya, ia membelinya hanya untuk diaduk-aduk seperti itu "Kyu-ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Tapi kau jangan marah nde?"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya, beralih menatap Yesung "Jika. Kau mempunyai seorang sahabat, kau sangat menyayanginya, tapi ternyata orang itu bukan gay. Dan ada seseorang yang kau cintai, tapi ternyata orang itu tidak mencintaimu. Orang itu sebenarnya menyukai sahabatmu yang bukan gay. Dan orang itu mau menerimamu, asalkan sahabatmu mau berpacaran dengan orang yang kau cintai. Mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, ia berfikir kemudian menjawab "Pasti aku sangat membencinya, dan aku tidak mau lagi melihat sahabatku itu. Seharusnya ia mengatakan kalau orang yang aku cintai itu tidak mencintaiku, melainkan menerimaku karena sehabatku itu. Akh! Yang jelas, aku membencinya."

Yesung semakin mengacak makanannya menggunakan sendok "Ya, aku juga akan marah jika seperti itu."

"Memangnya kenapa Yesung-ah?"

"Ani. Aku hanya membaca cerita seperti itu, dan aku bertanya padamu, bagaimana rasanya. Ternyata kita sama Kyu-ah, aku juga pasti membencinya." Yesung mengusap kepalanya, tersenyum manis meyakinkan Kyuhyun "Kau ini. Oh! Ya, Yesung. Namjamu kemarin, apa dia yang membuat tanda itu dilehermu?"

Yesung mengagguk cepat 'Mian, Kyu-ah.'

.

.

Be My Love

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Yesung tidak langsung pulang kerumah melainkan mampir sebentar kerumah Heechul, ia hanya ingin berterima kasih karena sudah membantunya dan membelikan boneka untuknya kemarin.

Ia memencet bell rumah Heechul, tidak lama pintu terbuka "Yesung!?"

Seru Heechul senang "Ayo masuk." Yesung menurut, ia berjalan berdua memasuki rumah Heechul. Sesampainya diruang tengah, Yesung mendudukan dirinya "Mau minum?"

Tawar Heechul seraya tersenyum sangat menawan "Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih hyung."

"Untuk apa? Yang kemarin?" Yesung mengangguk "Gwenchana, jika kau mau minta bantuan lagi, panggil saja aku."

"Gomawo hyung. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati." Yesung tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya pada Heechul lalu berjalan keluar rumah namja tersebut.

Yesung berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, sesekali ia menatap kebelakang merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Namun tidak ada seorangpun yang berajalan disana kecuali dirinya. Yesung memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Ia menjadi semakin penasaran, sekali lagi ia berbalik. Tidak ada orang "Mungkin hanya perasaanku."

Gumam Yesung, ia kembali berjalan lebih cepat.

Tepat didepan rumahnya, Yesung melihat Siwon, sepertinya sedang menunggunya. Namja itu tersenyum, lalu berlari menghampiri Yesung "Kenapa kau pulang telat? Kau kemana?"

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Siwon menyeringai menatap Yesung, ia menarik Yesung untuk cepat memasuki rumahnya.

Dari kejauhan, seorang yeoja nampak sibuk memotret Yesung bersama Siwon menggunakan ponselnya "Jadi ada hubungan antara kalian?!"

"Kalau Kyuhyun tahu? bagaimana nde?" Yeoja itu kembali melangkah mendekati rumah Yesung.

KLEK

Kwang Mi-yeoja itu. Membuka pintu rumah Yesung yang tidak terkunci, serigaian yang ada diwajahnya semakin melebar. Dengan tidak sabar ia memasuki rumah Yesung, mencari keberadaan dua namja yang ia kira berpacaran itu, walau nyatanya memang berpacaran. "Dari yang kudengar, Yesung menyukai kura-kura, dan didepan kamarnya ada gantungan berbentuk kura-kura."

Kwang Mi nampak berfikir, ia berhenti dilantai dua, menerawang setiap depan pintu "Ah! itu dia."

Ia menghampiri pintu yang berada dekat balkon, didepannya ada gantungan kura-kura yang bertuliskan Kim Yesung

"Ahh... Siwonhh... Andhwaehh.." Kedua bola mata yeoja itu membulat, ia menempelkan telinganya kepintu, memastikan kalau ia tidak salah dengar "Sss.. sakit, hentikanh."

Terdengar lagi suara aneh tersebut, Kwang Mi sangat yakin kalau ini adalah suara Yesung. dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar Yesung, sebisa mungkin agar tidak membuat suara.

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit, Kwang Mi langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk mengabadikan moment panas dua namja itu "Mati kau Kim Yesung.."

Setelah merasa cukup untuk mengambil foto YeWon, Kwang Mi bergegas meninggalkan kamar, lebih tepatnya rumah Yesung.

Sementara dua namja yang berada didalam kamar tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Kwang Mi. Siwon membuka sepenuhnya seragam Yesung yang tadi hanya terbuka sedikit "Siwon-ah, hentikan."

Yesung menepis tangan Siwon kasar, lalu mendudukan dirinya "Aku tidak mau. Aku sangat merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun."

Siwon menatap namja manis didepannya ini. Jujur ia juga merasa bersalah "Aku pulang dulu."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Yesung, Siwon turun dari bed besar tersebut, sepasang tangan mungil menghentikan pergerakkannya "Tetaplah disini. Maafkan aku."

Bagaimanapun semua ini bukan salah Siwon, melainkan dirinya. Ia yang memulai semua ini, dan artinya ia juga yang harus menyelasaikannya. Tapi ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. "Ani Yesung-ah, kau tidak suka aku disini bukan? Kau hanya memanfaatkan ini demi Kyuhyun. Baiklah, aku tidak akan kerumahmu lagi, aku tidak akan kesini lagi. Dan aku juga tidak ingin berpura-pura lagi."

"Andwae.. aku suka kau disini,, aku kesepian jika kau tidak ada disisiku, aku takut sendirian. Tetaplah bersamaku Siwon-ah. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun, tapi bukan sekarang. Bertahanlah untuk sementara waktu." Siwon terdiam ditempatnya, ia tidak berani memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yesung atau hanya sekedar untuk menjawab.

"Aku tahu, ini semua salahku.. Maafkan aku." Yesung melepaskan tangan Siwon, memberi isyarat kalau namja itu boleh pergi. Tapi Siwon masih berdiri disana.

"Aku akan membantumu, Yesung-ah." Ucap Siwon seraya membalik badannya, ia kembali menatap Yesung. Yesung masih duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aku menyayangimu Siwon-ah, gomawo. Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun jika saatnya." Siwon mengangguk. Ia mendudukan dirinya didepan Yesung, menatap Yesung dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Yesung terdiam. Ia sudah sering mendengar kalimat ini dari Siwon, tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya berbeda. Apa ini tandanya ia akan jadi gay? Siwon tersenyum, bibirnya menciumi setiap inci wajah Yesung, yang Yesung lakukan hanyalah menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

Be My Love

.

.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun selalu datang lebih awal dari Yesung. Dengan malas ia meletakkan semua buku-bukunya kedalam loker punyanya, selembar kertas jatuh kebawah kakinya. Kyuhyun mengambil kertas tersebut, lalu membaliknya.

Ekspresinya yang tadi datar berubah jadi mengeras, tatapan tajamnya ia keluarkan melihat foto itu.

"Kim Yesung!" Gumam Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum sinis melihat foto itu. Foto dimana Yesung berada dibawah Siwon, bibir mereka menyatu, yang labih parah Siwon menindihi Yesung dan baju sahabatnya itu sedikit terbuka dibagian dada. Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi meninggalkan lokernya, kembali kedalam kelas.

"Kwang Mi-ah, darimana kau mendapatkan foto itu?" Yeoja itu, Kwang Mi tersenyum bangga pada teman-temannya.

"Aku mengambil sendiri, bahkan melihat Yesung berciuman dengan Siwon secara nyata."

"Aish! Kenapa kau tidak mengajak kami?" Teman-teman Kwang Mi memasang wajah cemberut.

"Yang ada rencanaku akan gagal jika membawa kalian. Lihatlah, aku yakin Kyuhyun akan marah pada Yesung. Kenapa Yesung berselingkuh dengan Siwon? Padahal Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya. Akh! Aku tidak peduli, setelah ini pasti mereka akan marahan." Kwang Mi menyeringai puas.

.

Kyuhyun terus menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur ia merasa dibohongi dan dikhianati sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat yang paling ia sayangi dan percayai mengkhianatinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, annyeong!" Yesung menepuk pelan kedua pundak Kyuhyun, namun sama, Kyuhyun masih tidak bereaksi.

"Kyu-ah, ada apa? Kau sakit?" Kyuhyun menepis kedua tangan Yesung.

"Aku membencimu, Kim Yesung." Desis Kyuhyun

"Apa maksudmu?" Yesung mencoba membalik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berhadapan dengannya. Kyuhyun melempar foto yang tadi ia dapat kepada Yesung.

"Apa ini?" Yesung meneliti foto tersebut, tubuhnya seolah membeku, ia tidak dapat bergerak, hanya melihat foto itu dengan terkejut.

"Jelaskan, Yesung-ah." Lirih Kyuhyun. Yesung tahu, sahabatnya ini sudah menangis, terbukti dari suaranya yang terdengar bergetar.

"Siapa yang memberimu ini?" Tanya Yesung, ia kembali mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan cara mengelus bahu namja itu.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Kyuhyun berdiri, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yesung. Tidak lama, Yesung ikut berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun berhenti didepan rumah Siwon, wajahnya terlihat seperti orang frustasi yang hampir gila.

Siwon keluar dari rumahnya, langkahnya terhenti melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam. Yesung datang dengan napas tersengal, ia menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun selalu menepisnya.

Siwon semakin mendekati mereka berdua, hingga ia berdiri tepat didepan Kyuhyun..

PLAK

Sontak Yesung membelalakan matanya, Kyuhyun menampar Siwon dengan sangat keras.

"Kyu-ah."

"Apa ini Choi Siwon?" Kyuhyun merampas selembar foto yang ada ditangan Yesung, lalu menunjukkannya kepada Siwon. Yesung dan Siwon bertatapan.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu? memang ini kenyataannya Kyu-ah, aku tidak mencintaimu." Ucap Siwon datar.

"Aku mencintai Yesung, karena Yesung jugalah aku menerimamu. Yesung sangat menyayangimu, jadi dia memanfaatkan kondisi dimana aku mencintainya, dia menerimaku menjadi namjanya, asalkan aku juga menerimamu." Tubuh Yesung melemas, ia tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun, ia takut menatap kedua namja itu.

"Kau sudah tahu'kan? Jadi, tidak ada apapun diantara kita." Sambung Siwon. Ia mendekati Yesung, lalu menahan tubuh Yesung agar tidak jatuh. Kyuhyun berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Hatinya sangat sakit dan perih.

"Kenapa Yesung-ah, WAE?" Teriakannya masih terdengar oleh Yesung maupun Siwon.

"Siwon-ah, aku menyesal." Yesung melepaskan tangan Siwon yang berada dipinggangnya, lalu pergi menyusul Kyuhyun.

Yesung terus berlari mencoba menyusul Kyuhyun walau jarak mereka sangat jauh.

"Kyuhyun-ah, berhenti." Yesung mempercepat larinya, hingga tangannya mampu menahan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku Yesung-ah, biarkan aku pergi." Kyuhyun terus memberontak, bahkan saat Yesung memeluknya seperti ini.

"Kau jahat, aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung menjauh darinya. Ia melepas kalung yang pernah Yesung berikan.

"Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengenalmu. Aku membencimu." Kyuhyun kembali melangkah lebih cepat, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terdiam dengan menatap kalung tersebut.

"Lihatlah, benar bukan? Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat marah. Sepertinya mereka sudah putus." Ucap Kwang Mi pada keempat temannya.

"Kasihan sekali Yesungie sunbae." Komentar keempat yeoja yang ditanyai Kwang Mi.

"Aku akan menyebarkan berita ini kesekolah."

.

Yesung kembali kesekolah, para siswa-siswi sontak menatapnya saat ia melewati kerumunan manusia itu. Bisikan-bisakan mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti didepan mading, banyak yang bergerumun disana. Saat Yesung lewat, mereka semua menyingkir membuat Yesung semakin bingung.

'Kim Yesung berpacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun, namun Yesung berselingkuh dengan Choi Siwon, akhirnya Kyuhyun marah dan memutuskan Yesung.' Ucap tulisan besar dimading itu, berseta fotonya. Yesung merobek tulisan dan foto itu.

"Siapa yang membuat ini?" Tidak ada satupun dari banyaknya orang itu yang menjawab. Yesung tidak mau berlama-lama disana, ia memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas.

Sesampainya didepan kelas, Yesung melihat Kyuhyun sepertinya dihukum, duduk dilantai dengan mengangkat kedua tangan.

KLEK..

Yesung membuka pintu kelas dengan perlahan.. Seonsaengnim sudah mengajar, wajar Kyuhyun dihukum, karena masuk terlambat. Kemungkinan besar ia juga akan dihukum.

"Kim Yesung, terlambat lagi?" Yesung menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk.

"Jalanakan hukumanmu bersama Cho Kyuhyun." Yesung menutup pintu kelas, duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah." Tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu fokus dan menikmati hukumannya.

"Oh iya! Kita belum tahu satu sama lain bukan? Bagaimana jika kita berkenalan?" Yesung mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak membalasanya.

"Kim Yesung imnida. Boleh tahu siapa namamu? Mungkin saja kita bisa menjadi sahabat." Kyuhyun menepis tangan Yesung yang berada didepannya, lalu menatap Yesung dengan tajam.

"Kau berisik." Kyuhyun kembali menjalankan hukumannya, kini lebih tenang karena Yesung sudah terdiam.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Langkah kaki seseorang yang terdengar sangat cepat menggema hingga keujung koridor, Yesung dan Kyuhyun menatap kesumber suara secara bersamaan.

'Siwon?' Batin Kyuhyun, ada kesenangan yang memenuhi hatinya saat ini. Melihat tatapan Siwon seperti sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Namun apa? Siwon tidak berhenti didepannya, melainkan Yesung. Kepalanya tertunduk, hatinya kembali terasa sakit. Bahkan lebih sakit.

"Yesung-ah, gwenchana? Apa seonsaengnim menghukummu? Tenang saja, aku akan membebaskanmu." Yesung menahan pergelangan tangan Siwon.

"Ani, ini juga salahku, aku terlambat Siwon-ah." Siwon menggeleng, tangannya dengan lembut melepaskan tangan Yesung.

"Untukmu, apapun akan kulakukan." Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Yesung hanya diam, ia yakin, Kyuhyun akan semakin tersakiti melihat Siwon yang lebih mementingkan ia. Tapi, Kyuhyun juga sudah tahu kalau Siwon menyukai Yesung.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Perlahan Yesung membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Namja itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Setelah terdengar isakan beberapa kali, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berlari menjauhi Yesung.

"Kyu-ah, Kyuhyun-ah." Yesung berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

Didalam, Siwon sedang berbicara dengan seonsaengnim. Para uke menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. Juga banyak bisikian yang terdengar, membicarakan sempurnanya seorang Choi Siwon.

"Ayolah seonsaengnim, hentikan hukuman Yesung. Apa kau mau aku laporkan pada appa, dan kau akan dimarahi? Atau bahkan dipecat?" Siwon membawa status siapa dirinya disini. Ia memanfaatkan kondisi dimana ia adalah anak pemilik sekolahan untuk menghentikan hukuman 'pacarnya'.

"Tapi Siwon-ssi, Yesung datang terlambat hampir dua jam pelajaran." Si seonsaengnim berbicara sangat hati-hati pada Siwon.

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan terlambat lagi."

"Akh! Baiklah." Siwon tersenyum. "Gomawo seonsaengnim."

'Hah! Dasar anak itu.' Batin si seonsaengnim.

Siwon keluar dari kelas Yesung, wajahnya berubah jadi panik, ia menengok kesana-kemari tapi namja yang ia cari tidak ada dimanapun.

"Yesung-ah, kau dimana?"

.

Kyuhyun berdiri dipinggiran kolam renang sekolah, air mata masih setia menemaninya. Yesung menatap kasihan 'sahabatnya' tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jauhi kolam itu, kau tidak bisa berenang bukan?" Telunjuk Kyuhyun mengarah pada Yesung.

"Kau Kim Yesung, kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Kenapa harus ada kau? Lebih baik kau pergi." Yesung membeku ditempatnya.

"Kau mengatakan akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatku bahagia. Sekarang, bisakah kau lenyap dari hadapanku? Karena itu yang membuatku bahagia." Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau pergi untuk selamanya? Membiarkanku bersama orang yang aku cintai, tanpa kau yang menjadi perantara hubungan kami?"

"Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu, tapi kumohon, jangan seperti ini." Tidak ada isakan, bahkan air mata yang menghiasi wajah manis Yesung. Ia kuat, ya.

"Yesung-ah." Yesung menoleh kebelakang, Siwon berlari mendekatinya.

'Andwae Siwon-ah, jangan.' Yesung memberikan isyarat, namun sayang, Siwon tidak mengerti apa maksud Yesung sedikitpun, ia masih berlari mendekati Yesung. Hingga langkahnya terhenti melihat Kyuhyun berada dipinggiran kolam.

'Dia tidak bisa berenang.' Batin Siwon.

BYUR~

Lamunan Yesung langsung buyar mendengar sesuatu dengan sangat keras terhantam dipermukaan air.. "Kyuhyun-ah."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dari atas, tubuh Kyuhyun sudah hampir menyentuh dasar kolam. Ia gelabakan, jika ia ikut terjun, sama saja, ia juga tidak bisa berenang.

"Siwon-ah, selamatkan Kyuhyun, aku mohon." Yesung menatap Siwon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Shiro.."

**-TBC/END?-**

**Gak terasa udah chapter 6. Mungkin ini akan sangat-sangat panjang ^^**

**Semoga gak bosen nde...**

**Dan sepertinya akhir dari semua ini akan gantung #smirk karena jujur aku lebih suka bikin cerita gantung..**

**Tapi sesuai reader aja sih, mau ff ini dengan akhir gantung atau happy ending? Yang jelas sesuai moodku. Makanya jangan terlalu berharap banyak, karena aku tahu semua ff ku tidak bisa diharapkan ^^**

**mian jika updatenya terlalu kilat #?**

**-GOMAWO-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Be My Love**

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other Cast

Genre : Friendship (Maybe) Schoolife, Romance

Disc : Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. Cerita Milik Saya

Warn : OOC. Gaje. Aneh. Alur Ngebut. Typo(s)** Ok Kwang Mi Pemeran OC ^^**

.

.

`Happy Reading`

.

.

"Siwon-ah, selamatkan Kyuhyun, aku mohon." Ulang Yesung, kini dengan menumpukan tubuhnya kepada kakinya didepan Siwon. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Aku tidak mau Yesung-ah, biarkan saja dia mati." Balas Siwon sadis. Yesung memeluk kedua kaki Siwon.

"Aku mohon. Jika kau tidak mau, maka aku akan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, walau aku juga tidak bisa berenang." Yesung berdiri dengan yakin, hendak menceburkan dirinya kekolam. Tapi beruntung, tangannya ditahan Siwon.

"Baiklah, kau menyingkir." Siwon menepis Yesung untuk menjauh dari kolam. Yesung tertawa melihat apa yang dilakukan Siwon, ia yakin kalau Siwon masih memiliki hati untuk menolong orang.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya kepermukaan. Yesung yang melihat itu segera mendekat.

Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun dilantai. Segera Yesung menghampirinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sadarlah." Yesung menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Eottokhae? Siwon-ah, apa yang dilakukan seseorang disaat seperti ini?" Siwon menggeleng cuek, ia melepas seragamnya yang basah didepan Yesung.

"Wow! Aku baru tahu kalau tubuhmu sudah terbentuk dengan sempurna." Yesung berdecak kagum melihat abs yang berada diperut Siwon, dada namja itu juga terlihat kuat.

"Yak! Bukankah kau sering melihatnya, kenapa baru sadar?" Siwon mengusap rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya, memberikan kesan seksi #? Kepada Yesung. Namun Yesung tidak mengerti masa sekali maksud gerak-gerik tubuh Siwon.

"Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikanmu saat itu. Akh! Sudahlah, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" Yesung kembali berfikir, sampai akhirnya.

"Nafas buatan." Gumam Yesung. Kedua tangannya menekan-nekan dada Kyuhyun, begitu banyak air yang keluar.

"Kenapa dia tidak sadar?" Akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk memberi Kyuhyun nafas buatan. Sebelumnya ia membuka sedikit bibir Kyuhyun, setelah itu ia menempelkan bibirnya. Memberikan oksigen yang ia miliki pada sahabatnya.

"MWO?" Siwon baru saja melihat itu segera menarik Yesung, hingga kedua bibir itu terlepas.

"Kenapa kau Choi Siwon? Aku mau menyadarkannya." Yesung menepis tangan Siwon yang berada ditangannya. Kembali lagi untuk mencium #? Kyuhyun –memberi napas buatan-

"Jangan, dia akan sadar sendiri."

"Dia sahabatku Siwon-ah, tidak ada salahnya aku menciumnya, aku juga bukan gay. Dan satu lagi, kita tidak mempunyai ikatan apapun karena Kyuhyun sudah tahu yang sebenarnya." Siwon terdiam. Membiarkan melihat Yesung terus melumat bibir Kyuhyun, memberikan napas buatan untuk menyadarkan sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi.

Perlahan mata Kyuhyun terbuka, paru-parunya terasa sakit, dan ada rasa hangat dibibirnya. Matanya terbuka sempurna melihat wajah Yesung berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorong Yesung.

"Ah! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Yesung mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu semakin tidak dapat bergerak.

"Aku membencimu Kim Yesung." Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Yesung dan Siwon.

"Yesung-ah, beri aku napas buatan, aku merasa sesak." Siwon menekan-nekan dadanya, membuat ekspresi seperti orang kesulitan bernapas.

"Kau tidak tenggelam tadi. Jangan menipuku." Ucap Yesung tegas. Siwon berdecak.

"Baiklah, kajja kita tenggelam bersama." Siwon menarik Yesung masuk kedalam air. Mata Yesung membulat sempurna, ia sudah berada didalam air bersama Siwon.

Yesung merasakan tubuhnya sudah mencapai dasar kolam, ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Siwon menyeringai lebar.

Tangan kiri Siwon menahan tubuh Yesung, sedangkan tangan kanannya berusaha membuka baju Yesung. Tentu Yesung berontak, napasnya terasa hampir habis, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Emmmph~..." Hanya kata tidak jelas itu yang terdengar saat jari Siwon menarik nipplenya keras. Yesung semakin memberontak. Paru-parunya semakin kosong dan mau segera diisi. Yesung memasang wajah sangat memelas, Siwon menggeleng.

Yesung memberi isyarat pada Siwon, tapi Siwon tetap menggeleng.

'Kumohon.' Ekspresi Yesung mengatakan seperti itu. Memohon agar Siwon membebeskannya 'kali ini' tapi tidak untuk lain kali #lol.

Sampai sepuluh menitpun berada diair bukan masalah bagi Siwon yang seorang perenang handal, sedangkan Yesung, dua menit saja sudah tidak bisa.

Akhirnya Siwon membawa Yesung keatas. Segera Yesung meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Mau napas buatan?" Tawar Siwon dengan senang hati.

PLAK

Yesung menampar Siwon walau tidak keras.

"Bajuku masih disana pabbo, ambilkan." Bukannya marah, justru Siwon tertawa melihat Yesung, ia kembali masuk kedalam kolam untuk mengambil baju Yesung.

.

.

Be My Love

.

.

Sudah dua hari Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah. Yesung merasa sangat bersalah, mungkin Kyuhyun marah kepadanya, atau Kyuhyun sakit karena kejadian dikolam. Yesung sendiri tidak dapat memastikan karena tidak ada laporan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah.

Puluhan pesan Yesung kirimkan, namun tidak ada satupun yang dibalas. Ia juga sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun, dan hasilnya sama saja.

Drrtt... Drrtt..

Ponsel Yesung bergetar, segera Yesung mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

'Yesungie, eomma akan pulang hari ini.'

"Jinjja? Eomma dan appa?"

'Nde chagy, apa kau senang?'

"Tentu saja eomma."

'Sungie-ah, eomma akan pulang bersama teman eomma, jadi berdandanlah yang manis nde.'

"Nde eomma. Cepat pulang, Sungie ingin segera melihat eomma dan appa."

'Arraseo. Jam 8 malam eomma pulang.'

"Hmm,,, cepat eomma, saranghae."

Pip

Yesung tersenyum sangat lebar, ia melirik jam diponselnya, 19:35.

"Sebaiknya aku berdandan, pasti eomma merindukan anak tampannya ini, jadi aku harus memperlihatkan yang terbaik." Gumam Yesung. Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dan mewangikan tubuh indahnya.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Yesung selesai mandi, wangi lavender memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, hingga nyamuk tidak berani mendekat #plak.

Dengan masih menggunakan handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya, Yesung duduk didepan meja rias. Melihat pantulan dirinya yang manis disana.

Yesung mengeringkan rambutnya, setelah kering, ia menatanya sangat rapi, sedikit poni untuk menutupi jidatnya. Dan terakhir Yesung mengoleskan eyeliner.

"Selesai." Kemudian Yesung berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Ia memilih kemeja biru malam lengan panjang, dan celana jeans berwarna biru langit (atau siang).

"Pasti Yesung terlihat tampan." Gumamnya sendiri. Yesung melirik jam dinding, tepat pukul 8 malam.

"Eomma, aku datang..." Yesung keluar kamar, melangkah menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Ting... Tung...

"Yakk! Itu pasti eomma, biar aku yang membuka." Yesung berteriak pada Jung eomma yang hendak membuka pintu.

"Kau bersemangat sekali."

"Tentu saja eomma." Jung eomma pergi meninggalkan Yesung untuk membuatkan makanan.

KLEK..

Yesung segera berhambur memeluk appa-eommanya.

"Kau sudah besar, kenapa masih manja?" Appa-eomma Yesung balas memeluk Yesung tak kalah erat.

Setelah puas berpelukan, Yesung menyudahinya. Matanya melihat seorang namja dan yeoja paruh baya dibelakang orang tuanya.

"Ah! mianhae ahjuma-ahjussi." Yesung membungkuk pada dua orang tersebut. Appa Yesung tersenyum.

"Deureo oseyo." Eomma Yesung mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk.

Keempatnya sudah masuk kedalam ruang tamu kecuali Yesung. "Kibum-ssi?"

Kaget Yesung. "Hari ini kau akan tahu siapa aku, Yesung-ie."

"Kibummie/Yesungie, kajja masuk." Yesung masuk bersama Kibum menyusul appa-eomma mereka.

"Kibum-ah, perkenalkan ini Yesung."

"Aku sudah tahu aboji." Ucap Kibum

"Yesung-ah, ini Kim Kibum, dia alah calon tunanganmu."

"MWO?" Mata Yesung bulat sempurna. Kelima orang yang berada disana tertawa melihat Yesung.

"Eomma, apa maksumu? Aku bukan..."

"Kau akan bertunangan dengan Kibum setelah lulus SMA, dan menikah disaat usiamu 23 tahun." Potong appa Yesung.

"Kibum-ah, bukankah sebaiknya kau jalan-jalan dengan Yesung?"

"Nde, eomma." Kibum menarik tangan Yesung meninggalkan orang tuanya..

"Kibum-ssi, kenapa?" Mereka berjalan-jalan disekitar perumahan Yesung..

"Kau sudah tahu siapa aku. Jadi, mulai besok, aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu untuk sekolah, kau tidak lelah berjalan lagi." Kibum tersenyum memandang Yesung.

"Aku bukan gay Kibum-ssi, aku tidak mau."

"Meski kau menolak, tetap saja kau akan menikah denganku." Yesung menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri, jangan mengikutiku. Aku akan kembali nanti." Yesung berbalik arah menuju luar perumahannya, dan pergi meninggalkan Kibum.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau kembali Yesung-ah."

"Jangan menungguku Kibum-ssi."

.

.

Be My Love

.

.

Yesung meneguk sebotol soju yang ada ditangannya.. Sekarang ia berada disebuah kedai pinggir jalan dekat rumah Kyuhyun.. Yesung tidak bisa minum sebenarnya, tapi hanya dengan cara ini ia bisa melupakan semua kejadian yang membuat kepalanya pecah..

"Kenapa? Aku benci mereka,, tidak bisakah membiarkan aku dengan jalan hidupku sendiri? tidak bisakah aku memilih?" Yesung semakin mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi gay, tapi kenapa mereka menginginkan aku menjadi gay?" Yesung kembali menghabiskan satu botol soju,, sudah lebih dari enam botol soju yang ia habiskan. Kesadarannyapun sudah diambang batas #?

Setelah membayar semua soju yang ia minum, Yesung keluar dari kedai tersebut, berjalan dengan mata tertutup sesekali terbuka.. menuju sebuah tempat..

.

Kyuhyun duduk sendirian diruang tengah rumahnya, beberapa kaleng bir berserakan dimana-mana, sama halnya dengan Yesung. Ia mabuk,, ingin mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi dengan cara itu.

Ia tidak masuk sekolah bukan karena ia sakit, melainkan eomma-appa dan dongsaengnya pergi berlibur, sementara ia tetap dirumah, ia hanya malas masuk sekolah karena ia akan bertemu dengan Siwon dan Yesung, orang yang sekarang ia benci.

Mengingat Yesung, Kyuhyun jadi ingat saat ia tercebur kekolam, lebih tepatnya bercebur. Ia masih mendengar ucapan Yesung dan Siwon, 'mantan' sahabatnya itu ingin menyelamatkannya, dan Siwon namja yang ia cintai mengatakan tidak mau.. Setelah itu Kyuhyun tidak mengingat apapun, beberapa menit kemudian yang ia rasakan hanya kehangatan bibir seseorang.

"Apa Yesung?." Tanyanya entah pada siapa.. Tangannya meraba bibir tebalnya.

"Akh! BODOH!" Kyuhyun kembali menegak bir yang tersisa dikaleng tersebut.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok

Ditengah kesadarannya Kyuhyun mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan sangat keras..

"NUGU?" Teriak Kyuhyun, tapi ia tetap berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya..

KLEK..

.

Yesung mengetuk pintu rumah Kyuhyun sekuat yang ia bisa.. entah kenapa langkahnya membawanya ketempat ini..

KLEK

Pintu terbuka. Sebuah pelukan Yesung dapat, setelahnya ia marasakan ciuman yang menyapa bibirnya..

"Kyuhyun-ah, maafkan aku." Yesung mendorong-dorong dada Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan dikeadaan seperti ini, ia saja tidak memiliki tenaga dan kesadarannya sangat tipis #?..

Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung masuk kedalam rumahnya, kebetulan kamarnya berada dilantai pertama, jadi Kyuhyun membawa Yesung kekamar #O.o

"Kyu-ah, maafkan aku." Yesung terus mengatakan kalimat itu, dan Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

Kyuhyun membaringkan Yesung diatas bednya, kemudian ia ikut berbaring disebelah Yesung.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil Yesung. Kyuhyun mebalik tubuhnya menghadap Yesung, tanpa permisi mencium bibir yang menurutnya manis itu.

Entah apa yang merasuki diri Yesung, namja manis itu menindihi tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya, membalas semua perlakukan yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Ngh.." Yesung meleguh saat lidah Kyuhyun berhasil mendorong lidahnya kembali masuk kedalam mulutnya, dapat dipastikan yang memenangkan permainan ini adalah Kyuhyun.

Kedua tangan Yesung melepaskan piyama Kyuhyun, lalu melemparkannya kesembarang arah. Dengan paksa ia melepaskan ciuman Kyuhyun. Sekarang ia yang seolah menguasai tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada dibawahnya.

Yesung menjilati kedua nipple Kyuhyun bergantian, mengigit dan menarik-nariknya membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali mendesah atas perlakukan Yesung.

Tangan Kyuhyun meremas kuat surai Yesung, semakin menekan kepala itu kedadanya..

"Yesung.. ahh..." Ciuman Yesung semakin turun, lidahnya menyapa perut datar Kyuhyun..

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang sesak dibawah sana.. "Yesung.. ahh.. lepaskan.."

Yesung yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun malah memposisikan wajahnya didepan junior Kyuhyun yang masih terbalut celana.. Lidahnya menjilati junior Kyuhyun dari luar membuat junior itu semakin membesar dan berdiri.. Yesung memasukan junior Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya.

"Ahh.. ngh.." Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya merasakan perlakukan Yesung.. Entah sadar atau tidak Yesung melakukan itu, yang jelas, ekspresi Yesung tidak menunjukan apapun yang berarti.

Akhirnya sekian lama Yesung memperlakukan milik Kyuhyun, ia membuka celana namja itu.. cairan precum nampak mengalir diujung junior Kyuhyun, Yesung segera menjilatinya dengan lahap #? Mengigit-gigit ujung junior Kyuhyun kecil.

Yesung melepaskan semua pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga ia maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama naked.. Yesung membuka lebar kedua kaki Kyuhyun, dan memposisikan juniornya didepan hole Kyuhyun..

Perlahan Yesung memasukan juniornya.. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung,, lalu mengubah posisi mereka.. menjadi Yesung dibawah Kyuhyun.

Tanpa persiapan apapun Kyuhyun memasukan juniornya yang besar kedalam hole sempit Yesung..

"AAARRGGHHH..." Yesung memekik keras.. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera mengunci bibir Yesung dengan bibirnya, melumat bibir Yesung dengan lembut membuat Yesung sedikit tenang.. Kyuhyun menggerakkan juniornya dalam tempo cepat, sangat cepat..

"Akhh.. Kyuhhh.. pallihh.." Yesung meremas rambut Kyuhyun, memeluk erat kepala Kyuhyun yang berada didadanya. Lidah Kyuhyun bermain-main disekitar nipple Yesung.. sementara tangannya mengocok junior Yesung..

Decitan ranjang dan desahan menyatu dikamar Kyuhyun, dinginnya AC seolah tidak berlaku bagi kedua namja ini. Keduanya terbakar oleh luapan panasnya nafsu.. Bahkan Yesung seolah hanyut dalam permainan yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan.

Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairannya bersamaan.. Bukannya berhenti, Kyuhyun malah semakin memaju-mundurkan juniornya didalam hole Yesung.

Yesung tidak dapat melakukan apapun,, cairan yang keluar dari tubuhnya membuat tenaganya habis, hanya membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya yang sudah tidak suci lagi.

"Aku... Aku.." Kyuhyun menarik juniornya dari dalam hole Yesung, ada sedikit darah disana.. Yesung menarik Kyuhyun, dan memeluk namja itu..

"Aku.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku.."

"Aku lelah Kyu-ah, diamlah." Yesung menyamankan dirinya mendekap Kyuhyun. Walau posisi mereka tidak pantas, sebenarnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Yesung, beralih ia yang mendekap Yesung.

Yesung menutup matanya untuk tidur.. "Aku... maafkan aku.. Yesung-ie."

**-TBC/END?-**

**Mau ini berakhir disini atau lanjut? #lol**

**Ah! mianhae T.T aku yakin chap ini gak nyambung... masa ye bukan gay malah nc-an sama Kyu? #Eh, kan Ye dalam keadaan gak sadar.**

**Tadinya aku mau Ye yang MASUKIN Kyu, tapi aku takut kalo dimarahin #hihihi.. Jujur, aku ketawa saat baca komentar kalian, ada yang gak suka Kyu jadi UKE #Bwahahaha tenang kok, aku juga gak suka Kyu jadi UKE, ini hanya menyesuaikan keadaan #?**

**Jangan marahin aku #T.T,,, maafkan aku readerdeul #kabuuurr**

**-GOMAWO-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Be My Love**

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other Cast

Genre : Friendship (Maybe) Schoolife, Romance

Disc : Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. Cerita Milik Saya

Warn : OOC. Gaje. Aneh. Alur Ngebut. Typo(s)** Ok Kwang Mi Pemeran OC ^^**

.

.

`Happy Reading`

.

.

Angin pagi masuk melalui jendela kamar Kyuhyun yang terbuka. Namja tampan itu mulai terusik, tidur nyamannya terpaksa harus terganggu. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang..

'Bukannya aku tidur sendiri?' Batin Kyuhyun, namja itu berbalik untuk melihat sipemeluk bertangan mungil.. Matanya membulat sempurna. Tidak ada teriakan, marahan atau apapun, Kyuhyun diam dengan mata membulat melihat pemandangan 'indah' didepannya.

Tubuh telanjang 'sahabatnya' berada tepat didepannya. Kedua mata sipit Yesung masih tertutup, deru napasnya juga teratur, tidak terganggu akibat gerakan Kyuhyun..

Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia memandang ketubuhnya sendiri, ada banyak kissmark disana..

"Bangun kau!" Kyuhyun menggoncang tubuh Yesung kasar, mau tidak mau Yesung harus membuka matanya..

"Kyu? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Yesung mengucek-ucek matanya, mencoba menghilangkan kabut yang menghalangi pandangannya..

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau ada dikamarku?" Bentak Kyuhyun, ia sudah sangat emosi sekarang.

"Apa?" Mata Yesung terbuka sempurna melihat tubuh Kyuhyun, terlebih bagian bawah namja itu, sangat besar #XD.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Kyuhyun menarik Yesung agar namja itu berbangun dan berhadapan dengannya..

"Jelaskan, pasti kau yang membuat tanda ini ditubuhku bukan?" Yesung menggeleng. Kyuhyun mencengkram pipi Yesung dengan satu tangannya.

"Mengaku!" Yesung kembali menggeleng karena memang benar ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Lalu siapa? Hanya ada kita berdua disini." Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun menjauhinya, ia mencoba turun dari ranjang namun tidak bisa.

"Akh!" Yesung kembali terduduk didekat Kyuhyun, holenya terasa sakit dan perih.

"Akh! Sakit sekali." Yesung meremas sprei dibawahnya, kedua matanya terpejam erat dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit.

Demi apapun, Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah, entah kenapa Yesung seperti itu terlihat begitu menggoda dimatanya..

"Aphayo!" Yesung tidak mau bergerak, rasa sakit itu membuatnya malas.

BUGH

Kyuhyun mendorong Yesung untuk berbaring..

"Kyu? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun membuka lebar kedua paha Yesung, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kehole namja itu..

"Kau berdarah.." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara berat,, Yesung segera berbangun, wajahnya terlihat sangat panik.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia menatap Yesung yang masih bingung dengan holenya..

"Aku membencimu Yesung-ah! KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU.." Teriak Kyuhyun setelah sadar akan kejadian awal..

"Kyu, holeku sangat sakit, aku tidak bisa bergerak."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, KELUAR." Kyuhyun mendorong Yesung turun dari ranjangnya, tubuh Yesung terhuyung kebelakang, ia semakin memekik ketika pantatnya betabrakan dengan dinding. Hanya ada rasa ngilu dibawah sana.

Air mata menetes disudut mata Yesung yang terpejam, Kyuhyun mendecih melihatnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah, tidak mau melihat ekspresi kesakitan Yesung.

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya, lalu memunguti pakaian yang bukan pakaiannya, yang ia yakin itu adalah pakaian Yesung.

"Cepat keluar, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Kyuhyun melemparkan pakaian Yesung.

"Bisa aku memakai kamar mandimu?"

"KELUAR~"

"Tapi tubuhku bau cairan aneh Kyu-ah."

"KELUAR." Terpaksa Yesung memakai pakaiannya dihadapan Kyuhyun, walau ia sangat kesakitan..

"Aku pergi." Yesung berjalan dengan kaki sedikit dibuka agar mengurangi rasa sakitnya, diam-diam Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Yesung.

"Sexy boy." Gumam Kyuhyun, ia tertawa lagi..

Yesung membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, ada dua namja dan satu yeoja yang memandangnya dengan seriangain dan senyuman penuh arti.. Ia ingin masuk lagi, tapi Kyuhyun memandangnya tajam..

Akhirnya Yesung keluar..

"Ahjumma, ahjussi, Wokkie, annyeong!" Yesung melambaikan tangannya canggung kepada ketiga orang tersebut..

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Eomma Kyuhyun tersenyum. Yesung yang tidak tahu apa-apa malah mengangguk.

"Lain kali 'main' lagi bersama Kyuhyun nde."

"Nde." Jawab Yesung membuat pipi Ryeowook selaku donsaeng Kyuhyun memerah.

'Polos sekali~..' Batin Ryeowook berteriak. 'Beruntung sekali Kyuhyun hyung bisa 'bermain' dengan namja semanis Yesung hyung.'

PLETAK

"Appo! Eomma, kenapa memukulku?" Ryeowook mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan sang eomma.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau fikirkan, dasar anak kecil." Ryeowook mendelik.

"Yesung hyung, bisa kau menciumku 'juga'?" Yesung mengangguk polos, Ryeowook membulatkan matanya, lalu berlari menghampiri Yesung. Dan mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas.

"Gomawo."

"Nde, aku pulang dulu."

"Apa kau mau diantarkan? Pasti sakit." Ucap appa Kyuhyun

"Ani, aku bisa sendiri." Yesung segera berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menghela napas, ia mendudukan dirinya disofa ruang tamu, dan kembali bermain PSP. Appa Kyuhyun kembali membaca koran, dan eomma Kyuhyun kembali memakan semangka #?

KLEK

Kyuhyun keluar dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia mengernyit melihat keluarganya sudah berkumpul lengkap.

"Kapan eomma datang? Bukankah kalian liburan selama sebulan?" Kyuhyun ikut duduk disebelah sang eomma.

"Tidak jadi." Jawab eomma Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Yesung pulang sendiri, setelah melakukan 'itu' dan membuatnya sakit, kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan mengantarkannya pulang?" Ucap Appa Kyuhyun sedikit emosi.

"Melakukan apa? Bertanggung jawab apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung dengan wajah cengo.

"Wokkie, ceritakan." Ryeowook terlihat sangat bersemangat membahas soal 'Kyuhyun dan Yesung semalam'

**FLASHBACK ON**

Ryeowook, appa-eomma Kyuhyun memasuki rumah mereka.

"Aigoo~ Kyuhyun menghabiskan semua bir-ku." Marah appa Kyuhyun yang melihat banyaknya kaleng bir masih berserakan dilantai. Sudah tidak jadi liburan sebulan, persediaan birnya dihabiskan anaknya lagi.

"AAARRGGHHH..." Ryeowook menenggakkan tubuhnya dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Suara apa itu eomma? Sumbernya dari kamar Kyu hyung."

"Kau periksa saja, eomma dan appa lelah." Eomma Kyuhyun menarik appa Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya dilantai atas.

Dengan ragu Ryeowook menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Ia membukanya sedikit, dan mengintip..

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Yesungie berada dibawahmu, dia mendesah, memasrahkan tubuh sexynya kepadamu hyung. Sedangkan kau terus menggerakkan punyamu yang besar dengan sangat cepat, Yesungie semakin mendesah 'Kyuhh... ahh.. palli..'" Ucap Ryeowook menirukan desahan Yesung.

"Yesungie medekap kepalamu didadanya, dan kau menjilati nipple Yesungie.. uh! Jika bisa aku mau ikut saat itu, desahan Yesungie membuatku-"

PLAK

Kyuhyun menggeplak kepala dongsaengnya dengan tidak elite, wajahnya memerah, dan bagian bawahnya sedikit membesar mendengar cerita Ryeowook.

Jadi mereka sudah 'menyatu' dengan erat. Dan melakukan hubungan? Kyuhyun, memasuki Yesung.

"Kau melihatnya?" Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Semuanya?" Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Sampai kalian mengeluarkan cairan kalian bersamaan saja." Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Aku berangkat."

.

.

Be My Love

.

.

Yesung berjalan gontai dijalan perumahannya. Ia menangis, benar, ia sudah menangis sejak keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun tadi. Menangisi holenya yang terasa sakit entah kenapa. Ia mencoba mengingat, namun hanya sedikit yang ia ingat. Yaitu, ia dijodohkan dengan Kibum, ia merasa tidak terima dan akhirnya mabuk.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya disebuah pohon, lalu duduk dibawahnya. Kepalanya ia pukul-pukul dengan tangannya.

Dan sebuah keajaiban, kilas balik terulang diotaknya. Ia mengingatnya, apa yang ia dan Kyuhyun lakukan tadi malam.

"Andwae, maldo andwae.." Tangis Yesung semakin menjadi, ia meraung-raung menyesali semuanya..

"Akh! Aku bodoh!.." Yesung menekuk kedua lututnya..

Seorang namja dingin seperti es nampak kebingungan, ia terus melangkah mencari Yesung.. Sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap Yesung duduk dibawah pohon.. Kibum segera menghampiri Yesung..

"Kau kemana saja Yesung-ah?" Kibum membawa Yesung kepelukannya..

"Aku sudah tidak suci lagi Kibum, aku tidak pantas jika bersamamu." Kibum menarik kepala Yesung dan memandang wajah manis itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kibum bingung.

"Apa kau tidak menciumnya? Aku bau cairan sehabis orang melakukan 'itu'." Kibum mencium-cium wajah Yesung (cari kesempatan) memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yesung.

"Uljima, kajja kita pulang."

"Aku takut, apa yang akan eomma katakan." Kibum tetap menarik Yesung.

"Holeku sakit." Ucap Yesung kemudian dan sukses membuat Kibum berhenti.

"Jadi kau benar melakukannya? Dengan siapa?"

"Kyuhyun." Jawab Yesung tanpa ragu.. Kibum menghela napas, ia berjongkok didepan Yesung

"Naiklah, dan aku akan menjalaskan semuanya pada appa-eomma kau dan aku."

"Jangan katakan jika aku sudah tidak suci." Kibum mengangguk. Yesung naik kepunggung Kibum, membiarkan namja yang akan menjadi tunangannya itu menggendongnya..

.

.

Be My Love

.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukan pantat seksinya ditempat duduk Yesung, helaan napas terus terdengar..

"Kyu-ah!" Panggil Ryeowook.. Kyuhyun menghadap namja yang namanya seperti nama dongsaeng yadongnya.. Dan pertama Kyuhyun berkenalan dengan Ryeowook, sebenarnya ia bingung. Ada berapa orang didaerah ini yang namanya sama -.-

"Nde?" Ryeowook duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku melihat Yesung, jalannya sangat aneh, sepertinya habis yadongan." Ucap Ryeowook tanpa menyaring kata-katanya, sangat mirip dengan dongsaeng Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal? Lalu?"

"Dia menangis. Kasihan sekali namja sebaik dan semanis Yesung diyadongi orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Jika aku yang menyadongi Yesung, aku akan mengantarkannya pulang, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada dia berjalan sendirian dengan wajah menggoda seperti itu, aku yakin, jika ada yang melihatnya, Yesung pasti akan diyadongi lagi." Sungmin datang menghampiri Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Membicarakan apa?" Tanya Sungmin bersemangat karena mendengar kata 'yadong' (semuanya pada yadong, temasuk si author)

"Yesung, sepertinya dia habis diyadongi Minnie-ah." Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Bukannya Yesung itu bukan gay?"

"Mollayo. Oh! Dan ada satu lagi Kyu-ah." Ryeowook terkekeh bersama Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Apa? Kajja ceritakan."

"Aku tidak ingat pasti. Waktu itu aku, Yesung dan Sungmin menginap dirumah Yesung. kami mengatakan padanya kalau kami tidak percaya dia itu bukan gay-" Ryeowook menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik Kyuhyun, namja itu semakin penasran. Sungmin melanjutkan.

"Dan dia bertelanjang didepan kami, sambil mengatakan 'Jika aku gay, maka aku akan malu dan tidak mau melepas pakaianku didepan kalian. Lihatlah, aku bukan gay, buktinya aku tidak malu' seperti itu." (Frontal -,- mianhae) Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, ia kembali teringat betapa seksinya tubuh polos Kim Yesung.

"Akh! Sudahlah, kembali kalian ketempat masing-masing." Kyuhyun mengusir dua couple yadong itu. Sungmin dan Ryeowook kembali ketempat masing-masing.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya dimeja, kenapa bisa ia menuduh Yesung melakukan itu? Padahal dirinyalah yang harusnya dimarahi Yesung. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook dan dongsaengnya, membuatnya semakin yakin jika dirinya yang harus minta maaf pada Yesung.

"Pasti Yesung membenciku.."

.

.

Be My Love

.

.

"Gomawo Kibum-ah." Yesung menundukkan kepalanya. Kibum terkekeh, tangannya mengacak surai Yesung.

"Eng.. Kibum-ah."

"Ada apa?" Kibum memfokuskan tatapannya pada Yesung.

"Soal tuangan kita, aku mau. Dan bawa aku pergi dari korea.. buat aku melupakan semua yang ada disini. Buat aku melupakan Kyuhyun, jika bisa, buat aku hanya memandangmu dan mencintaimu." Kibum tersenyum senang.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Setelah itu Kibum memeluk Yesung..

'Mianhae Kyu-ah.'

**-TBC/END?-**

**Aku sungguh tidak tahu akan end dichap berapa, dan sepertinya ini akan mendekati end #semogaja**

**Mianhae jika tidak mengerti, alurnya terlalu cepat, sangat aneh, dan ngebingungan.**

**Aku masih menyempatkan diriku menulis ff ini ditengah prku yang bejibun T.T apalagi pr buat PUISI yang sama sekali bukan keahlianku.. otakku yang lagi lola dipaksa connect.. dan akhirnya loading lama banget, dan ditengah loading itu aku melanjutkan ff dan hasilnya seperti ini**

**MIANHAE & GOMAWO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Be My Love**

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other Cast

Genre : Friendship (Maybe) Schoolife, Romance

Disc : Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. Cerita Milik Saya

Warn : OOC. Gaje. Aneh. Alur Ngebut. Typo(s)** Ok Kwang Mi Pemeran OC ^^**

.

.

`Happy Reading`

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Yesung tidak masuk sekolah lagi kali ini, apakah dia sungguh marah padaku? Aku tahu aku sangat keterlaluan. Tapi, Yesung tidak akan marah padaku seperti ini, dia pasti tidak bisa, dia mengatakan sangat menyayangiku.

"Sungmin-ah." Kupanggil Sungmin yang berada dibelakangku, dia menatapku.

"Engh!? Ada apa?" Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Menurutmu aku merasakan apa? Saat orang itu tidak berada didekatku, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, aku merasa sedih." Kutanyakan apa yang aku rasakan saat Yesung tidak ada pada Sungmin, apakah ini hanya rindu biasa? Rindu sahabat? Atau lebih.

"Menurutku kau menyukai orang itu. Aku juga sering merasakan itu pada Wookie saat dia tidak ada disini." Apa? Tidak mungkinkan? Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Yesungkan?

"Baiklah, siapa lagi yang kau sukai?" Aku tidak menjawab, segera kuraih tasku dan berlari keluar kelas. Aku ingin menyakinkan perasaanku, apakah aku sungguh menyukai Yesung? Namja yang selama ini hanya seorang sahabatku?

Aku terus berlari menyusuri jalanan perumahan Yesung, tidak peduli banyaknya orang yang menatapku aneh.

Perlahan titik-titik air hujan mulai deras, semakin deras hingga menjadi hujan. Aku tidak peduli, aku terus berlari..

Akhirnya aku sampai didepan rumah Yesung, napasku tersengal, pasti aku terlihat menyedihkan sekarang.. Kutengokkan kepalaku kedalam, kupencet bell yang berada didepan gerbang rumah besar Yesung..

"Kyuhyun?" Suara ini, aku membalikkan tubuhku..

"Siwon?" Dia terlihat hendak pergi kesuatu tempat yang jauh.

"Kau mencari siapa? Bukankah Yesung sudah tidak tinggal disini? Apa kau tidak tau?" Y-Yesung? Pergi? Tidak tinggal disini lagi.

"Maksudmu apa Siwon-ah?" Kukepalkan kedua tanganku, mencoba menahan sakit yang memenuhi setiap relung hatiku (lebay)

"Yesung sudah pindah dua hari yang lalu, kudengar dia akan bertuangan dengan namja yang dipilih orang tuanya." Kepala Siwon tertunduk, sangat jelas terlihat diwajahnya kalau Siwon terluka, sama sepertiku.

"Dijodohkan?" Siwon mengangguk.

"Lalu, kau mau kemana?" Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan menghela napas.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku tetap disini, aku tinggal disini karena Yesung, jika Yesung pergi, untuk apa aku disini? Aku pergi." Ya Tuhan, seperti inikah hukumanku? Kenapa kau mengambil semuanya? Orang-orang yang aku cintai, terlebih lagi Yesung.

Kenapa kau pergi disaat aku merasakan perasaan itu Yesung-ah? Kenapa kau pergi disaat aku yakin dengan perasaan ini?

Aku menyesal, aku sangat menyesal. Bisakah kau kembali kepadaku? Aku berjanji akan menebus semua kesalahanku. Aku berjanji.. Aku mencintaimu Yesung-ah..

**Author POV**

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun berpegang pada pagar rumah Yesung, mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.. Namun tetap saja, tubuhnya terjatuh.. Ia menangis dibawah hujan, seolah langit tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang..

**.**

**.**

**6 YEARS LATER**

**.**

**.**

"_Yesung-ah, aku mencintaimu.." Ucap Kyuhyun kepada Yesung, lalu Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, Yesung menutup matanya bersiap menerima ciuman Kyuhyun.. Dan bibir mereka menyatu_

_._

"Yesung-ah, irrona." Kibum menggoncang pelan tubuh tunangannya, tidak ada tanda Yesung akan bangun, malah namja itu memajukan bibirnya seperti minta dicium.

"Kau mau dicium hm? Arra." Kibum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir manis Yesung, dalam keadaan masih bermimpi, Yesung melumat bibir Kibum, mengalungkan tangan mungilnya keleher Kibum.

"Nado saranghae, Ky, emph~" Yesung terbangun merasakan ada benda berat yang menindihi tubuhnya, kepalanya menengok kekanan-kekiri, ia hanya mimpi.

"Jadi ini caramu agar mau bangun hum?" Kibum menempelkan keningnya dengan Yesung, tangannya mengusap-usap pipi Yesung yang semakin chubby.

"Hum, ini caraku. Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Ucap Yesung seraya tersenyum manis, sangat pandai berbohong rupanya.

"Beberapa bulan lagi Yesungie, kau akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Dan aku bisa melakukannya denganmu, tidak hanya sekedar berciuman." Yesung terkekeh pelan, ia mendorong tubuh Kibum untuk menjauh darinya.

"Ye,, yang kau fikirkan hanya tubuhku ternyata." Yesung melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, duduk membelakangi Kibum seolah ia marah.

"Aniyo, aku memikirkan semua yang ada pada dirimu, apalagi wajah manismu Yesungie." Kibum membalik tubuh Yesung.

"Baiklah. Kau mau makan apa pagi ini?" Yesung kembali tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Waffle blueberry, sepertinya baik." Ucap Kibum, Yesung mengangguk patuh.

"Arraseo, tunggu dulu nde, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Yesung berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Jari-jarinya terus saja membuat adonan waffle, lalu memasukannya kedalam pan. Ditengah kegiatannya, Yesung kembali teringat perkataan Kibum beberapa tahun lalu. Yang mengatakan kalau sebenarnya Kibum juga bukan gay, hanya saja mereka berdua bernasib sama, dibohongi orang yang dicintai. Dan begitulah akhirnya, Kibum merasa marah lalu memutuskan untuk menjadi gay. Awalnya Kibum merasa risih, namun semakin lama ia terbiasa, apalagi saat tahu ia akan dijodohkan dengan seorang namja manis, hal itu membuatnya semakin senang, dan melupakan masa lalu buruknya. Move on bersama Yesung, merubah status aslinya.

Saat Kibum tahu akan dijodohkan dengan Yesung juga, ia langsung melakukan penerbangan dari Jepang menuju Korea, hanya untuk mengawasi calon tunanangannya. Tentu saja ia melihat semua yang Yesung lakukan, dengan cara apapun.

Sepasang tangan cukup kekar melingkar dipinggang ramping Yesung, siapa lagi pemilik tangan ini kalau bukan Kibum, namja yang menjabat sebagai tunangannya. Dan beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan melaksanankan pernikahan. Sangat menyenangkan, menurut Kibum.

"Aish, kau selalu mengagetkanku." Gerutu Yesung, gerakannya terhambat akibat pelukan Kibum.

"Kau bisa kaget rupanya." Kibum melepaskan kedua tangannya dengan berat hati.

"Tentu saja, aku juga manusia." Kibum tertawa melihat ekspresi Yesung.

"Aniyo, kau bukan manusia, kau malaikat, bidadari mungkin." Kibum mengecup kedua pipi Yesung, lalu beralih duduk dikursi meja makan.

Yesung meletakkan waffle yang sudah jadi dihadapan Kibum dan dirinya, kemudian ikut duduk disebelah Kibum.

"Apa kau pulang malam lagi?" Kibum mengangguk disela makannya. Sedangkan Yesung menghela napas.

"Lembur lagi? Kibum-ah, aku selalu sendiri setiap malam, kau bekerja sampai tengah malam, tiba-tiba saat pagi kau ada disebelahku seperti hantu." Yesung melemparkan pandangannya kearah kain, menghindari tatapan Kibum.

"Yesung-ah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kerjaanku sangat banyak, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, mian." Ia tahu, kerjaannya membuat Yesung merasa kesepian setiap hari, ia seolah mengekang Yesung didalam apartemen miliknya ini, tidak memperbolehkan namja manis ini untuk keluar, hanya mengurungnya seolah Yesung binatang.

Yesungpun merasa demikian, ia lelah. Ia ingin keluar, pasti Kibum menguncinya dari luar, mau lewat mana ia? Ia bosan menunggu Kibum setiap hari, ia lelah sendirian, tidak ada hiburan. Ia tidak peduli seberapa mewah apartemen ini, semuanya percuma kalau ia tidak bisa keluar, ia juga manusia yang ingin bebas.

"Aku mengerti, bisakah kau tidak mengunci pintunya, aku juga mau keluar." Yesung menatap Kibum dengan tatapan sendu dan sedihnya.

"Tapi, kau tidak bisa bahasa Jepang Yesung-ah."

"Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun disini, hanya jalan-jalan." Nada suaranya terdengar putus asa, banyak helaan napas menyertai ucapan Yesung.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku." Yesung tersenyum.

"Gomawo." Senang, hanya itu yang ia rasakan, selama enam tahun ia bersama Kibum, baru hari ini ia berani meminta untuk keluar.

**.**

**.**

**Be My Love**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi, atletis, dengan kulit putih pucat, rambut berwarna darkbrown yang ditata hingga menutupi keningnya, serta kacamata yang membantu penglihatannya nampak memasuki gedung rumah sakit.

Wajah dingin tersebut sama sekali tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, datar. Kaki panjangnya melangkah melalui keramaian ditengah rumah sakit menuju sebuah ruangan tempat ia memeriksa pasien.

KLEK

Pintu ebony berwarna cokelat tersebut terbuka, ruangan serba putih beraroma obat yang sangat menyengat itu sudah biasa ia masuki.

"Kau tidak melupakannya, kan?" Ia langsung mendapat pertanyaan sama dari namja yang terbaring diatas bed pesakitan, banyak alat kedokteran mengelilingi bednya.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan, aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud." Ia mendekat, lalu mengambil sebuah papan persegi kecil diatas meja dekat jendela. Nampak memeriksa perkembangan pasiennya.

"Kau bohong, terlihat dari matamu." Jawab si pasien seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dokter tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Memang kau tahu apa? Mataku berbicara? Begitu?" Ia terkekeh, lebih tepatnya tertawa hambar akan jawaban atau pertanyaannya.

"Ya~ Kurasa begitu. Kapan aku keluar dari tempat ini? Aku bosan."

"Hanya beberapa hari lagi, tunggu kondisimu benar-benar baik." Sang dokter mendudukan dirinya didekat bed si pasien.

"Kurasa aku baik."

"Benar, tapi jantungmu yang tidak baik." Ia menghela napas, lalu menatap orang didepannya dengan tatapan tidak dimengerti.

"Kau juga, masih mengharapkannya, kan?" Namja tersebut, pasien yang menginap penyakit jantung biasa dipanggil Siwon, membuang pandangannya.

"Molla, aku seperti ini karenanya." Siwon kembali menatap namja yang dulunya pernah menjadi kekasihnya ini, namja tampan bernama Kyuhyun, sekarang sudah menjadi seorang dokter dirumah sakit tempat ia dirawat karena penyakit jantung yang dibawa eommanya, menurun kepadanya.

"Jangan menyalahkannya, dia tidak tahu apapun." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya disertai desahan kecewa.

"Kau mengatakan 'aku sudah melupakannya' tapi sampai sekarang, kulihat kau tidak hidup dengan baik. Dari matamu." Siwon menatap serius kearah Kyuhyun. Seperdetik kemudian Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala.

"Terserah apa katamu, kau juga menunjukkan hal sama, aku pergi." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon sendirian didalam kamar.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Ia belum melupakan orang itu sampai sekarang, masih berharap akan bertemu namja tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja manis tersebut tampak menghirup udara segar ditaman, kedua tangannya merentang, seperti orang pertama kali keluar rumah, bebas tepatnya. Tapi memang kenyataan.

Langkahnya berlanjut menuju sebuah penyeberangan jalan, dan Yesung menghentikan langkahnya disana, menunggu lampu jalan berubah menjadi merah.

Di tangan Yesung terdapat sebuah kalung, yang dulunya punya Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun malah mengembalikan kalung tersebut, dan menganggap persahabatan mereka berakhir.

Yesung menghela napas, hingga akhirnya para penyeberang jalan diperbolehkan untuk menyeberang.

Ditengah jalan, Yesung berpapasan dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun, beberapa kali tubuh mungil Yesung tertabrak orang-orang, namun ia tetap tidak mau berjalan. Kalung milik Kyuhyun terjatuh dari tangannya tanpa ia sadar.

TIT...

Mendengar seseorang meneriakinya, akhirnya Yesung berlari kesisi jalan.

"Dimana?" Ia nampak kebingungan mencari dimana kalung milik Kyuhyun, sampai akhirnya matanya menangkat kalung tersebut tergeletak ditengah jalan.

Tanpa fikir panjang Yesung berlari ketengah jalan.

TIIIITTTTT~

BRAK~

**.**

**.**

**Be My Love**

**.**

**.**

"Dokter Cho, tolong, ada korban kecelakaan." Panik seorang suster kepada Kyuhyun yang tengah berkutat memeriksa seluruh perkembangan pasien rawatnya. Kyuhyun berdecak, ia memutuskan mengikuti suster tersebut menuju ruang UGD.

Matanya membulat melihat siapa korban kecelakaan tersebut. Sekarang bukan waktunya melamun, cepat selamatkan nyawa Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Dokter Cho!? Jika dia tidak mendapat penanganan bisa-bisa dia kehabisan darah." Suara suster menyadarkannya kembali..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit, Kibum yang khawatir terpaksa meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya demi melihat kondisi Yesung.

Sudah dua jam lebih ia berdiri didepan ruang operasi Yesung, belum juga ada tanda-tanda pintu tersebut akan terbuka. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdo'a untuk keselamatan calon istrinya.

KLEK

Pintu yang menyembunyikan Yesung didalamnya akhirnya terbuka lebar, seorang dokter dan tiga orang suster keluar masih mengenakan pakaian hijau khas pakaian operasi, dan masih berdarah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yeusng, Dok?" Kibum langsung menanyakan keadaan Yesung kepada Kyuhyun, ia sama sekali tidak mengenali Kyuhyun karena namja itu sudah banyak berubah, tapi belum dengan perasaannya kepada Yesung.

"Anda siapa? Bisakah saya berbicara dengan keluarganya saja?" Sungguh, Kyuhyun sangat penasaran dengan siapa namja ini, ia tahu ini Kibum, tapi apa hubungan mereka.

"Saya suaminya. Apa istri saya mengalami hal buruk?" Ucap Kibum tanpa fikir, memang benar Yesung akan menjadi istrinya bukan? Kyuhyun kaget? Tidak. Ia sudah mempersiapkan hal ini, dan semuanya berhasil sepertinya.

"Dia hanya kehilangan banyak darah, tidak perlu terlalu khawatir." Kibum menghela napas lega.

"Ah! apa saya boleh melihatnya?"

"Tidak bisa. Dia harus tidur dengan baik agar cepat sadar." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Sebenarnya boleh saja, entah kenapa mulutnya mengatakan itu, apa ia tidak rela Kibum melihat kondisi istrinya sendiri?

"Tolong jaga Yesung, saya akan kembali besok."

"Kurasa tidak perlu, disini kami menempatkan dokter untuk menjaga pasiennya, lagian Yesung juga tidak boleh diganggu." Kibum mulai curiga, tapi ia hanya berfikiran positif.

"Baiklah, aku menyerahkan Yesung padamu, aku pulang dulu." Kyuhyun megangguk tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alat pengukur detak jantung menjadi dominasi diruangan berbau obat berwarna putih tersebut, terdapat sebuah bed berukuran sedang dibawah jendela yang terbuka, tirai bergerak disapa oleh angin yang masuk kedalam ruangan.

Namja manis bernama Yesung masih setia menutup matanya, di tangan kirinya tergenggam erat sebuah kalung berwarna hitam berpadu dengan biru malam. Tidur diatas bed dengan tenang layaknya putri tidur didunia dongeng, sangat cantik.

Tidak jauh dari Yesung berbaring, seorang dokter senantiasa menjaganya sejak dua jam yang lalu pasca operasi. Terus memandangi wajah manis nan polos bak seorang malaikat tersebut.

Kyuhyun sungguh tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Yesung kembali, sayangnya namja tersebut tidak membuka matanya. Kyuhyun tahu penyebab tertabraknya namja itu, yaitu karena mengambil kalung yang masih Yesung pegang.

Apakah ini salahnya? Tidak. Hanya Yesung yang terlalu bodoh. Kenapa harus mengambil benda yang 'tidak berarti'.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, selalu hal ini yang ia lakukan selama enam tahun terakhir, tiada hari tampa menghela napas. Mungkin ia berfikiran seperti itu.

"Kau bodoh, Yesung-ah." Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping bed Yesung, kemudian menggenggam erat tangan mungil namja manis itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kalung yang berada ditangan Yesung untuk memakainya.

"Cepatlah sadar, aku menunggumu." Kyuhyun mengecup kedua pipi Yesung.

"Saranghae." Bisik Kyuhyun kemudian, setelahnya ia memutuskan keluar kamar Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**Be My Love**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kamar tempat Siwon didalam, namja tampan itu sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit.

"Siapa mengatakan kau boleh pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar. Siwon tersenyum.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak pulang, aku mau berlama-lama disini." Peryataan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu?" Siwon berdiri didepan cermin, melihat betapa tampannya dirinya.

"Aku ingin menjadi pangeran yang membangunkan putri tidur." Hey, apa kau berbicara tentang dongeng Choi Siwon. Putri tidur katamu?

"Sudah banyak yang tahu dan membicarakan pasien baru yang tidak kunjung membuka matanya dikamar sebelahku, dia Yesung, kan?" Kyuhyun duduk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Siwon.

"Aku mau membangunkannya dengan ciumanku." Kyuhyun mendecih, Siwon mengira ini dongeng atau apa?

"Berhenti mengkhayal, dia sudah mempunyai suami." Kegiatan Siwon terhenti, bibir tipisnya nampak menunjukkan sebuah seringian.

"Aku tahu, dia belum menikah, hanya bertunangan." Ucap Siwon kemudian, ia berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Matanya menangkap sebuah kalung yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau." Siwon mengangkat kedua bahunya, setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk menghampiri sang putri tidur yang menunggunya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, bolehkah ia juga melakukan hal itu? Mencium Yesung?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon membuka perlahan pintu kamar rawat Yesung, terlihatlah seorang namja manis yang masih menutup mata dengan tangan diletakkan didepan dada.

"Apa kau lama menunggu-ku?" Siwon sedikit memelankan kata terakhirnya. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, ia juga sudah terbiasa menghela napas setiap hari.

"Aku akan membangunkanmu." Ia tersenyum simpul, lalu berjalan mendekati bed Yesung. Meneliti setiap lekuk wajah manis dan cantik namja itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Kyuhyun... ah.." Siwon membeku ditempatnya.

Ia pernah mendengar, jika seseorang berada dalam kondisi koma, dan orang tersebut mengucapkan sebuah nama, maka orang pemilik nama tersebutlah yang sangat ingin ditemui. Dan artinya, Yesung sedang menginginkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun..ah.." Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang selain berdiam diri seraya mendengarkan Yesung menyebut nama Kyuhyun dalam keadaan koma-nya. Sebegitu menginginkan Kyuhyun, kah Yesung sekarang?

"Kudengar dia memanggil seseorang.." Sebuah suara asing membuat Siwon bereaksi, namja tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya. Pemilik suara itu adalah, Kibum.

"Siapapun yang Yesung panggil sekarang, yang jelas dia tidak bisa bersama siapapun kecuali aku, karena sebentar lagi kami akan menikah." Siwon tetap diam meski Kibum sudah mendekatinya.

"Lupakan Yesung untuk selamanya." Kibum duduk dipinggiran bed Yesung, tangannya membelai setiap inci wajah Yesung.

"Apa kau mau membangunkannya?" Siwon diam. Membiarkan Kibum mencium bibir manis yang sudah pucat milik Yesung.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Kibum tidak tuli, tentu saja ia mendengar siapa namja yang dipanggil Yesung, bukan dirinya, namja lain masa lalu Yesung.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya kepada siapapun, katakan pada Kyuhyun untuk tidak menemui Yesung, aku akan membawanya pergi." Ia merasa sakit, benar. Kibum merasakan apa yang dirasakan Siwon, saat bibir manis tersebut bukan menyebutkan namanya, melainkan nama orang lain.

Kibum mulai mengemasi baju Yesung, bermaksud untuk membawa tunangannya itu pergi dari tempat ini. Ia hanya tidak mau saat Yesung membuka mata nanti, yang Yesung lihat adalah Kyuhyun, apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua namja saling mencintai dan terpisah selama bertahun-tahun dipertemukan kembali?

Kemungkinan terbesar adalah, Yesung akan memintanya melepaskannya, dan pergi bersama Kyuhyun.

"Andwae." Gumam Kibum. Ia mendudukan tubuh lemah Yesung diatas kursi roda, memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Kyuhyun datang. Sementara Siwon hanya diam, ia tidak mempunyai hak apapun atas Yesung. –Yang sama sekali bukan apa-apanya.

Dan mungkin Yesung juga sudah melupakannya, jadi ia juga harus melakukan hal yang sama. Itulah yang terbaik, daripada ia akan tersakiti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk memeriksa Yesung, jadi ia masuk keruangan itu, dan... Yesung sudah tidak ada, yang ada hanya seorang Siwon terduduk dilantai.

"Kemana Yesung?" Kyuhyun mulai panik, namja yang tak kunjung membuka matanya itu sudah pergi tanpa pemberitahuannya.

"Kemana dia?" Kyuhyun menggoncang tubuh Siwon, namun sama, namja itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, tatapannya kosong.

"Aish!" Hampir Kyuhyun berdiri, tapi tangannya ditahan Siwon, membuatnya semkin geram.

"Kita tidak memiliki hak apapun atas Yesung, jadi biarkan dia pergi bersama orang yang 'dicintainya' dia sudah melupakan kita, jadi kita juga harus melupakannya jika kau tidak ingin tersakiti." Kyuhyun terdiam, mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Siwon. Yang membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Melupakan? Semudah itukah?

Jika bisa, pun. Ia sudah melupakan Yesung sejak enam tahun lalu, tapi apa? Satu kata itu justru membuatnya sakit dan hampir tidak pernah tersenyum sepanjang hari selama enam tahun. Kata yang begitu membuatnya tersiksa.

Namja yang berusaha ia lupakan sudah ada didepan matanya, apa ia harus menyerah.

"Jika itu yang terbaik, akan aku lakukan." Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun, membiarkan namja itu ikut terduduk disebelahnya.

Artinya, mereka harus merelakan Yesung bersama Kibum, dan mengubur perasaan cinta mereka sedalam mungkin. Setidaknya mereka bisa melihat namja itu untuk terakhir kali sebelum pergi selamanya bersama Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

**.**

**.**

**Aigoo~ Akhirnya end juga... senangnya, jadi aku bisa nulis ff pesanan KasihCloud's #jingkrak2 #lol**

**MIANHAE, sudah updatenya lama, pendek, gak nyambung, jelek lagi. Aku beneran malu #sembunyi**

**Maafkan masalah alur yang selalu ngebut kayak kereta, gak ada remnya lagi #mian**

**Apakah endingnya mengecewakan? Atau terlalu menggantung? Ini emang gantung kok sebenarnya..**

**Adakah yang mau sequel? Aku gak yakin bisa bikin sequel.. atau ada yang mau satu chap lagi? Untuk menyatukan KyuSung? Terserah kalian..**

**-GOMAWO-**


End file.
